Just A Princess
by docsangel
Summary: Being the daughter of the SAMTAC President isn't easy. Guys are scared to date me because of my connection to the club and those that get brave enough to ask me out, get scared off by the two members I can't seem to get along with. What happens when it all changes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I grew up the daughter of the Tacoma Charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC's President. Mom died when I was a baby and dad married his current wife, Kelly, who I look at as a mother. She really stepped up and helped raise me. Being the President's daughter, I grew up being called Princess and it never really bothered me. There are perks to being the SAMTAC Princess and there are downfalls. The perks are, of course, being respected and protected. I can call any of them at any time and they will come running. Most of the guys, I see like uncles or older brothers. Now, here's the downfall. Do you know how hard it is to date someone when they know you are connected to the club? Either guys run as soon as they find out who my dad is or on the rare occasion that they don't run, they get chased off because the guys scare them so bad. This time is no different.**

 **"** **Hey Sweetheart." Kelly says. "Hey Ma." I say. "What are you doing?" she asked as I rummage through my closet looking for something to wear. "Have you seen my blue peasant top? I want to wear it tonight." I tell her. "Yeah, I put it in the back of your closet." she says. Finding the top I was looking for, she asks "You got a date?" Smiling, I say "Yeah. Chris finally asked me out. He's picking me up here at seven. Maybe picking me up here, the guys won't scare him off." I tell her. Laughing, she says "You know your dad has Hap and Koz coming over, right?" I look at her shocked and say "Ma you gotta keep them away from Chris. I really like him." I tell her. "I'll do what I can." she says before kissing my cheek and heading out of the room.**

 **I hear a knock at the door and my dad answers. "Maci, you have a visitor." he says. Walking out to the living room, I go to grab my jacket and Koz asks, "Where are you going?" Rolling my eyes, I say "I have a date." and head towards the door. "No you don't." Happy says walking up beside Koz. I go to walk out the door and Koz says "She ain't interested." before shutting the door in Chris' face. I look at him shocked. "What the hell, Koz? You can't do that." I say running out the door but Chris is already gone. Turning back towards the door, I see Happy and Koz watching me. I walk over to then and shove Koz. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "Why do you two think you can scare off any guy I try to date?" I asked. "No kutte. Can't trust him." Hap says simply. Getting even more pissed off I look at both of them and say "Both of you can fuck off." Storming into my room, I slam the door and lay on the bed crying.**

 **After a few minutes, I hear my door open and it's my dad. "Don't. You're just gonna take their side." I tell him. "Sweetheart, things are shit right now and we can't have just anyone around. Why don't you try to find a SON and become an Old Lady?" he asked. "Really? You think it's that easy? All of the guys here, see me as nothing more than your kid. The Princess. None of them look at me as a potential Old Lady." I tell him. "I'm gonna try to sleep now that I don't have any plans thanks to your fucking guard dogs." I tell him still pissed. He pats my shoulder and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.**

 **I can hear talking in the hallway. "You guys are gonna have to lay off. She's an adult now and deserves to have a life." I hear my dad say. "Just protecting the Princess." is all Hap says. I drift off to sleep wishing I was anything but just a Princess.**

 **The next day, there's a huge party at the clubhouse. Of course, I'm there. Sitting at the bar, not really talking to anyone, I decide to head outside and hang out at one of the picnic tables to get some air. One of the hang arounds walks over and sits down. "Hey Jake." I say. "Hey Maci. What's up?" he asked. "Oh, you know, enjoying the free booze." I say laughing. He laughs a little and asks "How was your day?" Before I can answer, I hear a voice behind me say "She ain't interested." I don't have to turn around to know that it's Happy and, knowing him, Koz is with him. Jake's eyes go wide and he runs off, back to the party. Rolling my eyes I turn and say "You know he was just asking me how my day was. Are you telling me who I can have a conversation with too now?" I asked. "He wasn't just making conversation." Koz says. "Whatever." I say, heading back to the bar.**

 **Walking to the bar, I see the prospect, Trey, standing there. "Can I get another beer please Trey?" I asked. He hands me another beer and I feel Koz and Hap walk up beside me. "Why do you guys insist on running off any guy I talk to?" I asked. "Can't trust anyone without a kutte right now." Koz says. "Fine." I say. Turning to Trey I say "Trey, you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night? Maybe watch a movie or something?" I asked. He looks at me wide eyed and Hap says "No he don't." I look at him and say "You know he can answer for himself." I look back at Trey and he says "Sorry Maci." and rushes to the other side of the bar. Finally having enough, I say "You said we can't trust anyone without a kutte. He has a kutte. What's the problem?" I asked. "He's a prospect." Hap says. "So? You were at one point too. Both of you were. Look, the only way that I am going to have a life is if someone takes me as an Old Lady. Everyone here sees me as either a sister or a niece so that leaves pretty slim pickings unless I wanna jump charters and we both know that my dad won't let that happen. So, what? You two gonna slap a crow on me?" I asked and they both are silent. "That's what I thought." I say before storming out of the clubhouse and heading to my car to leave.**

 **Getting to the house, I ask, "Daddy? Can I talk to you?" He looks up at me from his desk and says "Sure sweetheart. What's on your mind?" I sit down in the chair in front of his desk and take a deep breath. "I want to jump charters." I say and he shakes his head. "You know that's not a good idea." he says. "Just hear me out. I can't date anyone here because we can't trust anyone without a kutte. No one with a kutte will have anything to do with me because of you being my dad. They all see me as a sister or niece. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life. I want to find someone and start a life, have a family. I can't do that here." I tell him. "Where are you thinking about going?" he asked. "I was thinking Charming. Uncle Tig is there and you know he'd protect me and make sure that I'm safe." I tell him. "Let me call Clay and see what I can do. Have you talked to Tig?" he asked. "Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first." I tell him. "Go call him and let him know what's going on." he tells me. Kissing his cheek, I walk out of the room and pull out my phone to call Tig.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dialing the number that I know by heart, I listen to it ring a couple of times before I hear my favorite uncle answer. "Hey Princess. Everything okay?" he asked. Smiling, because he knows me so well, I say "Not really. I wanted to give you a heads up. I talked to my dad and he's going to talk to Clay about me jumping charters and moving down there with you, if that's okay." I say. "Of course, sweetheart but why are you jumping charters?" he asked. "I'm tired of being alone, Uncle Tig and no matter who I try to date, Koz and Hap scare them off telling me that I can't trust anyone without a kutte." I tell him. "Well, they're right about that but that still doesn't tell me why you want to move here." he says. "My only option is to become an Old Lady and I can't do that up here. Here, I'm either everyone's sister or everyone's niece. I even tried to ask out the prospect and Hap and Koz shut that down. I'm tired of being alone." I tell him almost in tears. "Hey, it's okay Doll. Look, I'll talk to Clay and see what I can do on this end. I'll get Gemma to set you up a dorm here once we get everything settled." He says. "Thanks Tiggy. This is why you're my favorite." I tell him.

The next morning, I wake up and my dad knocks on my door. "Hey Daddy." I say, sitting on my bed, working on a paper for my professor. "I spoke to Clay." he says. "And?" I asked. "Moving down there right now just isn't the best idea. They have some shit going down that you don't need to be brought into." he tells me. I sigh and say "Okay I guess. It was worth a shot." I tell him before looking at my computer screen again. "I'm sorry sweetheart." he says. "It's fine daddy. Don't really need to worry about dating right now anyway. I'll just concentrate on school. Thanks for trying." I say. He walks out of the room and I close my laptop and lay on my bed, crying.

Walking into the clubhouse, my dad walks over to Happy and Koz and says "Can I get a minute guys?" They all walk into the chapel and take a seat at the table. "What's up Prez?" Koz asked. "You guys need to back off of Maci for a while. She came to me last night about jumping charters to Charming with Tig." he tells them. "What did they say?" Hap asked. "She can't move down there right now. Too much shit going on." my dad tells them. "I heard her crying when I left. Just back off for a while." he tells them and they nod.

A week later, I still haven't left the house. I do all of my classes online so I concentrate on getting all of my assignments done early. "Hey sweetheart." my dad says. "You guys heading out?" I asked. "Yeah. You sure you don't want to come with us? I know the guys miss you." Kelly says. "I'm good Ma. I'm just gonna hang here and get some work done." I tell her, looking back at my computer screen. "You've done nothing but study all week. Barely leave this room. Come on with us." my dad says. "I'm fine Daddy. Maybe if I can get things done early, I can test out of the class and get done earlier." I tell him. Shaking his head, he walks over and kisses the top of my head. "We won't be too late." He tells me. "I'll be fine. Have fun." I tell them both before looking back at the screen and typing my paper.

"Where's the Princess?" Lorca asked. "She's at home. Didn't want to come." my dad says. "She okay?" he asked. "She says she is but she's not herself. She's burying herself in her studies and barely speaking to anyone. Hasn't left the house all week." my dad says. "Shit. What happened to her?" he asked. "Hap and Koz. Running off anyone that shows an interest." dad says. Shaking his head, he asks "Want me to talk to her?" My dad looks at him and says "Yeah. Thanks man." Lorca walks out to his bike and heads to my house.

I hear a knock at the door and look out the peephole with my gun in hand. Putting the gun in the back of my pants, I open the door to see Lorca standing there. "Hey kid." he says ask I let him in. "What are you doing here Lorca?" I asked. Lorca and I have been best friends most of my life. He started prospecting when I was ten and became like a big brother to me. I could always talk to him about anything and I knew he would take it to his grave. "Just wanted to check on you. We haven't seen you in a week and you don't know how to answer your phone anymore." he says as I shut and lock the door. Walking over to the couch, he sits down and says "Sit." I do what he says and he says "Now, speak." I look at my hands and say "There's nothing to talk about anymore. I have just been concentrating on school." I tell him. "Yeah and your dad said you ain't left the house. You gotta get out there and talk to people sweetheart. You can't stay locked up here." he tells me. "I tried that. Every guy that I tried to talk to, Hap and Koz scare off telling me not to trust anyone without a kutte. So I asked the prospect out since he's the only one that doesn't see me as family and the guys answered for him saying no." I tell him and the tears start falling. "You know, I asked my dad about jumping charters to move with Tiggy?" I say. "What did they tell you?" he asked. "Things are shit there right now and I don't need to be brought into it." I tell him. "You know that's for you protection right?" he asked. "Yeah. That's why I didn't fight it. Figured just hang here and concentrate on school before Hap and Koz take that away from me too." I tell him as I start to sob. He pulls me to him and once I calm down I tell him "It just sucks because I feel like I am going to spend the rest of my life alone. I want to find someone and start a life. I want to eventually have my own family. But I can't do that." I tell him. "I'm gonna head to bed. Go on back and have fun." I tell him. Getting up to head to bed, he says "Don't give up that dream sweetheart. It will work out." Nodding I say "No it won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Kelly knocks on my door. "Morning sweetheart. How you feeling?" she asked. "I'm okay Ma." I tell her as I take the coffee cup she offers me. "Did you finish your paper?" she asked. "Yeah and started my research on the next one. Should have it done later today." I tell her. "Well, I need your help. Family dinner. Tonight." she tells me. "Okay." I say, getting out of bed and heading to the shower. Getting dried off and dressed for the day, I head into the kitchen and see breakfast is done. I get another cup of coffee and grab a plate. I don't eat much, just push the food around a little. "The other ladies will be here shortly and we can get started on the dinner." Kelly says. "Okay." is all I say. Walking over to the sink to start cleaning up, I hear my dad and Kelly talking in the other room. "She okay?" my dad asked. "No. She's not." Kelly says. "She doesn't leave the house. She does nothing but school work and she's barely eating." Kelly says. "Did you tell Hap and Koz to back off?" she asked. "Yeah. But we'll see if they actually do it." my dad says. "Doesn't matter if they do or not. They're right. Can't trust anyone without a kutte. Especially right now. I'll concentrate on school and then maybe once school is done, I can move or something. I'll be okay." I tell them before heading to my room to get a few more things done on my paper before the other ladies get here.

A couple of hours later, Kelly comes to my door. "The ladies are here. Time to start cooking." she says. I close my laptop and head to the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart." Jonie greets me. She's Lorca's Old Lady. "Hey Jo." I say simply. I head to wash my hands and start cutting veggies. "How's school going?" she asked. "Good. Turned one term paper in yesterday and almost done with the next one." I tell her not looking up. "You know we miss you at the clubhouse." she says. "I know. Just been concentrating on school." I tell her. They go on with their conversations and I just listen and work on helping cook.

Once the food is done, we sit at the table and I have Happy beside me and Koz across from me. I don't say anything unless someone asks me something. I see Happy and Koz both watching me and they look almost concerned but we both know that's not it. Once the meal is done, I am in the kitchen cleaning up when they both come in and stand at the counter on each side of me. "What?" I asked. "You okay?" Koz asked. "I'm fine. You both should head out there and enjoy yourselves." I say, trying to be a good hostess. "We haven't seen you in over a week." Koz says. "Been busy with school. Don't want to fall behind." I tell him, not looking up from the plate. "We heard you wanted to jump charters." Hap says. "Well, didn't go through so…" I say, trailing off. I dry my hands and say "I have a term paper to finish. Enjoy your night." I tell them, leaving the kitchen. Walking into the living room where everyone was, I walk over to my dad. "I'm heading to my room. I need to get that paper done. It's due tomorrow." I tell him. "Okay sweetheart. Good night." he tells me, kissing my cheek. "Night everyone." I say as I head down the hall. Koz follows me and stops me before I walk into my room. "We're sorry Princess." he says. "It's fine. Koz. Goodnight." I say, walking into my room and closing the door in his face.

I sit on the bed and start working on my paper again. After a while, I hear bike leaving and a knock on my door. "Just wanted to come say good night." Lorca says. "Night. Be careful." I say. "Love you kid." he says sadly. "Love you too." I say before he leaves the room. I close my laptop and lay down and sob into my pillow.

Waking up the next morning, my head is pounding from all the crying last night. I sit up and get out of bed in search for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, I see my dad talking to Hap and Koz and I roll my eyes. "Morning." I say before pouring a cup of coffee. As I head back to my room, my dad grabs my hand and says "Pack a bag. We got lockdown." I just nod and head to my room and get my things together. Heading out to the living room, Koz takes my bag and says "You're riding with me." I just nod. Heading out to the bike, I get onto the back and put my arms around his waist before we head to the clubhouse with Kelly on the back of my dad's bike.

Walking into the clubhouse, I take my bag from Koz and head to my room. Before I can make it to my room, my dad stops me. "There are going to be a lot of people here so we need to double up. I'm putting someone in your room." he tells me and I nod. "Any idea who yet?" I asked. "Not yet but we have to head out. Help your ma and whenever you get tired just head to bed." he tells me before kissing my forehead. "Be careful Daddy." I tell him.

Walking out to the main room, I see that there are only Old Ladies and kids here. No sweetbutts. That makes me feel better. "Let's get these people fed." Kelly says. "Okay. Once we get everything done, I need to finish that paper. It has to be submitted by midnight." I tell her. "Okay." she says and we get dinner started. Once everyone is fed, I sit out in the main room with my laptop and start working on my paper. Jonie comes and sits beside me. "How's it going?" she asked. "Okay I guess. Just want to get this done with. I hate these long ass papers and it seems this professor assigns only long ass papers." I tell her. "You know, Lorca's worried about you. We all are. You just don't seem like the Maci we are used to seeing." she says. "Honestly, Jo, I'm fine. Just needed to be remember my priorities is all." I tell her. Kissing the top of my head she says "You know, you're like a little sister to me. You need to talk about these assholes, you call me. Okay?" she says. "Okay. Thanks Jo." I tell her and get back to my paper.

Finally finishing my paper, I tell Kelly "I'm heading to bed unless you need me." She hugs me and says "No sweetheart. Head on to bed. Remember that you'll have a roommate so don't freak out when your dorm door opens." she says. Figuring it will be Donut and he'll camp out on the couch in my room, I say "I'll leave the door unlocked. Tell Donut there's a blanket and pillow on the couch." I tell her and she nods.

I'm finally asleep when I feel the bed dip down on both sides of me. Knowing that Donut sleeps on the couch when he stays, I wake up with a start and see both Hap and Koz getting into my bed. "Oh no." I say. I get up and head to the couch. "You guys take the bed. I'll sleep over here." I tell them, not wanting to be anywhere near them. "You ain't sleeping on the couch. Get back in bed." Koz says. "I'm good right here." I tell him. I lay down and cover up and have my back to them when I feel someone picking me up and I look to see Happy carrying me to bed. "Put me down. Please just leave me alone." I say and by now I'm almost in tears. "Hey, hey. It's okay." Koz says as he tries to tilt my face to look at him. I pull away and try to get out of bed again and Happy puts his arm around my waist and says "You ain't sleeping on that damn couch." Finally just giving up, like I always do, I lay down and keep myself on my side, not touching either of them. "Good night Princess." Koz says but I don't respond. I feel Happy's breath on my neck when he says "Sleep tight little girl." As he lays down, I lay still until I hear their breathing even out and I feel the tears start to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, the bed is empty and I get up and start getting ready for the day. Walking out to the main room, I see Kelly sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Ma." I say and she looks at me worried. "You okay?" she asked. "No. I didn't sleep much last night." I tell her. "Why? Donut snore all night?" she asked laughing. "No. He didn't bunk with me." I tell her. "Who did?" she asked. "Dick one and dick two." I tell her and she starts laughing. I look at her and say "That's not funny Ma. I hate those two and when I got out of the bed to take the couch the fuckers picked me up and put me back in bed and wouldn't let me up." I tell her. "Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry." she says. Daddy walks over and has a smirk on this face. "What?" I asked. "Sleep good?" he asked and starts laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me you weren't behind that?" I asked getting pissed. "They asked me first and I said it was their call." he tells me. "What about my call? I don't get a say in who sleeps in my bed?" I asked trying not to yell and show disrespect. "You three need to work this shit out." he tells me. "There's nothing to work out Daddy. They got their way. I'm not even trying to get involved with anyone." I tell him sadly. "I'm gonna get some air." I tell them before walking out the door with my coffee.

Sitting at the picnic table, Koz walks over. "What?" I asked. "You okay?" he asked. "Fine." I tell him. "You know we just want to protect you right?" he asked. "Well, don't worry. I'm just concentrating on school right now. You don't have to protect me anymore." I tell him as I fight back the tears. "You know we'd do anything for you." he tells me softly. "Then just let me sleep on the couch tonight. You guys can have the bed." I tell him and he just nods. I get up and head back to my dorm where I stay until Kelly needs me to help with lunch.

Once everyone has their plates, I grab a water and start cleaning up the kitchen. "You need to eat." Hap says. "I'm fine. I'll eat later." I tell him. "Get a plate." he tells me. "I'm fine Hap. I just want to get shit done so I can study. I'll eat while I study." I tell him. Shaking his head, he walks away. Once the kitchen is cleaned, I head to my dorm and start studying. The door opens and Happy brings me a plate. "You forgot something." he tells me. "Thanks." I say before he sits it down on the nightstand with another bottled water. "What are you studying?" he asked. Looking at him shocked because he's never asked about my school work before I say "Research for another paper. Have to write both sides of a debate on the benefits and downfalls of a certain treatment for depression and anxiety verses just therapy." I tell him. "What's the treatment?" he asked. "Zoloft." I tell him. "You ever taken it?" he asked. "I did when I was younger." I tell him. "Did it help?" he asked. "Not really. I found another outlet to get through shit like that." I tell him. "That why you got into music?" he asked. "Yeah." I tell him. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked. "Hap, I really need to get this done." I tell him without look up. Closing the laptop, he grabs the plate and says "Come on. I'm taking you to eat." I look at him shocked but do as he tells me to.

Pulling up to a diner, we get off his bike. Walking in, we get a booth in the back and order our food. "How much longer do you have of school?" he asked. "Another year after this one." I tell him. "That's good. You gonna work at the hospital or some shit?" he asked. "Why the sudden interest in my school Happy? Just say what you want to say. You never do small talk." I tell him, getting to the point. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for this shit. We want you to be happy but we can't trust anyone…" he says and I cut him off. "Without a kutte." I say. "Yeah." he says. "You really asked your dad about jumping to Charming?" he asked. "Yeah. Figured if it was somewhere with someone he thrusted like Tig that he'd be okay but Clay shot it down. Too much shit and don't want me in the middle. I understood though." I tell him, looking down at my hands on the table. Reaching across, he grabs my hand. I look at him shocked and he says "You belong here with us." I just nod my head and the waitress brings our food.

After eating, Happy pays the bill and we head back to the clubhouse. Walking inside, I head back to the dorms and start working on my paper again. Kelly knocks on my door before walking in. "I'm heading to bed sweetheart. The guys will be to bed soon." she tells me and I nod. Putting my laptop up, I change into some sleep clothes and lay down on the couch. Covering up, I lay there thinking about things. Shaking my head, I had just drifted off to sleep when I hear my door open. The guys come in and I hear Happy say "Come on Princess." as he tries to get me to move to the bed. "I'm fine here Hap. Night." I tell him and turn back over. This time he doesn't fight me over it and once the light is turned back off and I am sure they are in bed, I feel the tears starting again. After a little bit, I think no one hears me, when Koz comes over and kneels beside me. "Hey. What's wrong? Talk to me." he says. "I'm fine Koz. Just go back to bed." I nuzzle farther into my pillow and try to act like I wasn't crying. "No. Look at me." he says. "I'm fine." I say again. "Bull shit." he sits me up and by now Happy is sitting up on the bed listening. "I'm fine Koz. Just a little stressed with all the shit for school." I tell him hoping he'll believe it. "Come on." he tells me before standing up and pulling me to stand. Walking me over to the bed, I get in and lay down. They each lay down next to me and I feel Koz take my hand and put it on his chest, intertwining our fingers while Happy lays behind me with his arm around my waist. "Goodnight Princess." Koz says. "Night." I say. "Night little girl." Hap says. "Night." I say simply before we all drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, the guys are still in bed with me. I go to get up and feel Happy's arm tighten around me. "Go back to sleep." He says. "I have to get up. Gotta help with breakfast." I tell him. Letting me go, I get up and head to the bathroom to shower and dress. I head out to the main room and I still just keep to myself as much as I can. "How's your paper coming along?" Kelly asked. "Good. Almost done. Once I submit this one, I can relax for a couple of days before the next one is assigned." I tell her. "Good. How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Fine." I say simply before going back to what I was doing.

Once breakfast is almost ready, Kelly tells me, "Go wake your boys up." I look at her and say "They aren't my boys." She looks at me like she knows something and I just shake my head before heading to my dorm. Walking in, I walk over to Koz and say "Koz. Wake up. Breakfast is almost done." He opens his eyes and stretches and says "Morning sweetheart." Shaking my head I move over to Happy. "Hey. Breakfast is almost done. Time to wake up." I tell him. Opening his eyes, he pulls me to him and kisses my temple. "Morning Princess." he says. I just stand and head towards the door. Before leaving, I turn and say "Morning." I walk out the door and back to the kitchen.

Once everyone is served, I make a small plate for myself and am eating in the kitchen away from everyone else. Hap and Koz come in to bring their plates in and they don't say anything. They just kiss my cheek and walk out. I just look at the door they just retreated through, shocked. I clean up the kitchen and head back to the dorm. I'm sitting on the couch with my laptop and the guys walk in. "How's the paper coming?" Hap asked. "Almost done. Just reading back over it before I submit it and then I can relax for a couple of days before the next one gets assigned." I tell him. "Lockdown's done. Everyone is heading home." Hap tells me. "Okay. I'll head that way as soon as I'm done here." I say. "You want us to wait with you?" Koz asked. "No. Go ahead. I'm good." I tell them and they kiss the top of my head before walking out the door.

I submit the paper and get my things packed up. Walking out of the clubhouse, I see Koz still waiting there. "I told you I'd be fine." I say. "I brought you here, remember?" he asked smirking. "Shit. Right." I say before taking my helmet from him and getting on behind him. Putting my arms around his waist, he takes off towards my house. Once we pull up in front of my house, I get off and take my helmet off. "Thanks for the ride." I say. "Sure. What are you doing tonight?" he asked. "Probably just hanging here." I tell him. "Wanna go for a ride later?" he asked. "Yeah. Sure." I say. Pulling me to him, he kisses my cheek and says "See you in a little bit Princess." I nod and head in the house before he pulls away.

I walk to my room and start unpacking. "Koz bring you home?" Kelly asked. "Yeah. I forgot that he took me there." I say. "I saw him kiss your cheek. What's that about?" she asked smirking. "Don't go there. I guess him and Hap are feeling bad about pissing me off. Koz wants to take me for a ride later." I tell her. "And Hap took out to dinner the other night." she says. "Ma. Don't. You know as well as I do, those two don't see me like that." I say. "I think I'm just gonna cancel with Koz anyway." I say. "Why?" she asked. "Ma, he doesn't see me as anything other than his President's kid. Just please don't look more into it than there is." I plead. "Fine. But you're not cancelling. You barely left the house these past couple of weeks. You need to get out." she says. Sighing, I say "Fine."

A couple of hours later, Koz is at the door. Grabbing my helmet, I climb on his bike behind him. We head out and I we just ride. Neither of us saying anything. After about an hour, he pulls up to this beautiful clearing and shuts off the bike. There's a picnic table near the edge of the bluff and we walk over and sit down. I sit there just staring out at the view but I see Koz looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "What?" I asked. "I think this is the first time in nearly a month you've looked peaceful." he says. "Riding always helps me relax." I tell him. We sit in silence for a while before another bike pulls up. Looking over, I see Happy getting off his bike and walking over. Kissing my cheek he says "Hey." I softly say "Hey." After he sits down, I ask "Why are you both being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Koz speaks first. "There's a reason we have been chasing off anyone that you try to date." he says. "I know. Because you can't trust anyone." I tell them. "That's part of it." Hap says. "Okay. I'm listening." I say. "We care about you a lot." Hap says. "I know. You all do. I get that." I say. "No, sweetheart. We care about you." Koz says. I look at him and then Hap and see the looks on their faces and it hits me what they are saying. I stand up from the table and walk over to the fence near the bluff. After a couple of minutes, I turn to them and ask "So, what? You thought that if you ran everyone off? Made me feel like I'd be alone the rest of my life that I'd let you in my pants?" I asked, getting pissed. "Hell no." Happy says. Koz gets up and walks over towards me. "That's not what we meant. We want to be with you." he tells me. "So, what now? I be the good little Princess and let one of you give me your crow?" I asked a little calmer now. "No. You give us a chance. Date us. Let us show you that we care about you and that we want to have something with you." Koz says. "Date both of you?" I asked confused. "Yeah. Let us take you out. Spend some time with you and then when you're ready, you tell us which one of us you want to be with and we'll give you a crow." Koz tells me. "What if I can't decide?" I asked. "Then you'll get both our crows." Happy says. "Yeah, because my dad is totally gonna go for that." I say sarcastically. "He already gave the okay. Why do you think we were sharing your room during lockdown." Happy says. I look at him shocked. "Shit." I say. "You okay?" Hap asked. "I don't know. I'm gonna need some time to think." I say. "Come on. We'll take you home and you take all the time you need to decide." Koz tells me. I nod my head and we head back to the bikes. Getting on behind Happy this time, we head back to my house.

Pulling into my driveway, I get off the bike and take off my helmet. "I'll let you know when I make up my mind." I say. "Just take your time. We want you to be okay with this decision." Koz says. "Okay." I say. They each kiss my cheek before pulling out of the driveway as I walk in. "What the hell am I getting myself into?" I asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walk into the house and Kelly sees me. "You okay?" she asked. I looked up at her and say "I don't know." I must still look shocked because she grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch. "Talk. What the hell happened?" she asked concerned. "Uh, Koz took me to this secluded bluff. It was beautiful, Ma. Happy showed up and they said they needed to talk to me. They want me to date both of them and when I'm ready, choose one of them." I tell her. "Okay." she says simply. "I asked what if I can't choose between them and they said then both would give me their crow." I tell her. "What do you think about it?" she asked. "I don't know. I've hated those two for so long and they made me miserable. Now all of a sudden they want to be with me. I just don't know how to wrap my head around it all." I tell her. "All you can do is just take your time to think about what you want. Don't worry about what they want. Just worry about what you want. You make that call. No one else." she tells me. Hugging her, I head to bed thinking about things.

The next couple of days, I just sit around the house. I barely speak and I don't answer my phone for anyone but dad, Kelly and Lorca. Sitting in my room, watching Netflix, I hear a knock at my bedroom door. The door opens and my eyes go wide. "Uncle Tiggy?" I asked before I jump off the bed and into his arms. Hugging him as tight as I can, I start to sob. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. I got you." he says before shutting the door with his foot and carrying me to the bed. Sitting me down, he kneels in front of me. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm just lost, Tiggy. First Hap and Koz chase off anyone that shows any kind of interest in me and then when I finally give up and just concentrate on school, they decide that they want to be with me. They want me to date both of them and then decide and if I can't decide they will both give me a crow." I tell him. "That what you want?" he asked. "I want the find someone and settle down. I would rather it be a SON but I don't know." I tell him. "Well, you don't have to decide now." he tells me. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm not glad to see you." I tell him. "Your dad called and said you needed some Tiggy time." he tells me smiling. "That I do. I missed you Uncle Tig." I tell him. "I missed you too kid. But, hey, I brought someone with me." he tells me. Looking up at the door, I see one of my favorite people standing there. "Hey Maci." he says. "Juice?" I say smiling before I walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "I can't believe you're here." I tell him. "Tig said you weren't yourself, and well, he's not the only one worried about you." he tells me. Pulling away from him, I look at him and he smiles that smile I have always loved. I pull him into another hug and tell him "I missed you." Looking back at Tig I ask "How long are you here for?" He smiles and says "We're here for a week." I smile and put my arms around Tig's waist and my head on his chest.

That evening we are at the clubhouse and I am sitting at the bar with Tig and Juice. I look over and see Happy and Kozik watching me. "You okay with that?" Juice asked me. "I don't know. Wanna go outside so we can talk and I'll fill you in." I ask. We get another beer each and head out to the picnic tables. "I am tired of being alone. I started trying to date and they chased everyone off. When I finally gave up, they tell me that they want to be with me but after all that time hating them, I don't know how I feel about them." I tell him. "You know they aren't your only options right?" he asked. "Yeah it is. I can't jump charters, believe me I tried. Everyone here sees me as family except for those two." I tell him. "My suggestion? If you decide to start seeing them, set ground rules. You're the Princess. Make them earn that right to call you their girl and don't settle for less." he tells me. "You know you're one of my best friends." I tell him. "Good to know. Now, tell me which one of these girls you would pick for me for tonight." he says. "Katie!" I shout and she walks over. "Katie, this is my best friend Juice. Show him a good time tonight." I say and she says "Sure thing. Come on Juicey. Let's get to know each other." He kisses my cheek and heads back inside with Katie.

Sitting alone at the picnic table, thinking, Tig sits beside me. "You okay kid?" he asked. "Yeah. I told Juice what was going on and he actually gave me some good advice." I tell him. "What'd he say?" he asked. "That if I did decide to give them a shot to make them earn it. That I'm the Princess and shouldn't settle for anything less." I tell him. "Good advice." he says. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I think I'm going to give them a chance." I say. "Good baby. We all just want to see you happy. And if those assholes can make you happy then you should let them." he tells me. "You mean Dick one and Dick two?" I asked and he starts laughing. "You better sweetheart?" he asked. "Yeah. I guess I need to talk to the guys." I say and just like they were summoned, they walk up. "You okay Sweetheart?" Koz asked. "We need to talk." I say as Tig kisses my cheek and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's go for a ride." Hap says and we head towards the bikes. Pulling away from the clubhouse, with me on the back of Hap's bike, we go to the bluff we went to the day before. Getting off the bikes, we head to the picnic table and we all sit down. "I thought about things. I spoke to Juice and Tig and got some good advice and I think my mind is in a better place now." I say. "So this mean you'll give us a chance?" Koz asked. "Yeah. But there are ground rules." I tell them. "Okay." Hap says. "First, that run rule? It's bull shit. If you are with me and I'm being faithful to you then you will be faithful to me." I say. "Okay." they both say. "Two, I will spend time with both of you, separate and together." I say. "We can handle that." Koz says. "I might be just a Princess but I won't settle for anything less than you guys being mine. Just mine. If I can't decide between you two, I can agree to the two crows. But if I see that any of this is coming between you two or causing any problems within the club, I will pack my shit and leave and no one will know where I'm going." I tell them. "We won't let you down but we have a couple of rules too." Happy says. "I'm listening." I say. "You know how shit works. If you have a problem with something with us, it gets settled in private. Just like you do with your dad. If we tell you to do something, you do as you're told." Koz says. "Okay but I don't expect full disclosure without a crow but I expect to be told what I need to know when I need to know it." I say. "Okay." they say.

We sit there and talk for a little longer and work out the details before we head back to the party. Before getting to the bikes, Hap pulls me to him and kisses me softly before Koz pulls me close and kisses me too. "Please don't make me regret this." I say. "We won't little girl." Hap says. Getting onto the back of Koz's bike, we head back to the clubhouse.

Pulling up to the party, I see Juice and Katie making out in the corner and smile. I see Tig with a couple of girls and start laughing. He sees me and calls me over. "You good?" he asked. "Yeah Uncle Tiggy. I'm good." I say. "Either of you two hurt my girl, I'll gut you myself." he says to the guys. Walking over to the bar to get three beers, Kelly is there with my dad. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah Ma. I'm good." I say. "You giving them a chance?" dad asked. "Yeah." I say. "Lord help them if they fuck up." dad says. "Tig already threatened to gut them." I say and we all laugh. Getting the three beers and heading over to my guys, I hand them their beers and sit on the couch between them.

We enjoy the party a little longer and I see Tig and Juice both head towards the dorms with their girls. "I'm heading to bed guys." I say and they get up and follow me. Laying down on the bed, they both strip down and lay in the bed beside me. I lay my head on Koz's chest and my hand on his stomach with his hand holding mine and Happy pressed against me from behind with his arm wrapped around me.

Waking up the next morning, I see Koz is not in the bed and I hear the shower going. Walking into the bathroom, I undress and step into the shower and place soft kisses to his back. Turning to face me, he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. He pins me to the wall and picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Kissing his way down to my neck, he slowly enters me. Thrusting in and out he growls "You're so fucking tight babe. Shit." I moan into the steam of the shower and as soon as I fall over the edge, he does too. We finish our shower before getting out. He kisses me softly before heading to the main room. I walk over to the bed an Happy is still sleeping. Crawling back into bed, I start kissing his chest and he immediately pulls me closer. Looking up at him and he kisses my lips and asks "Have fun in the shower?" I start laughing a little. "Maybe. You ready for some wake up fun?" I asked. "Oh yeah." he says. Kissing my neck, he works his way down my body and buries his face in my center. "Fuck Hap. Don't stop." I moan before I fall over the edge. He kisses his way back up my body and kisses me before entering me. "Harder Hap." I moan and he thrusts in and out harder and faster causing me to climax and he follows behind me. "Fuck little girl. I didn't know you were that tight." he says as he lays next to me. I don't say anything for a minute. He looks at me and asks "You okay babe?" Looking up at him I say "Yeah. Just feels funny going from no one wanting me to two of you wanting me. Just still wrapping my head around it." I say. "Just take it a day at a time." he tells me before kissing me. We get dressed and head to the main room to find Koz standing at the bar. He hands me a cup of coffee and says "We have to work for a while but I want to take you out tonight." he says. I look at Hap and he says "I get to take you out tomorrow night." Smiling I say "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the guys head to work, I head back to the dorm and get my laptop to get some work done on my next assignment. Sitting out on the couch, Tig and Juice come out to sit on each side of me. "How was your night?" Tig asked. "It was restful. This morning, however, was something else." I say. They both laugh and Juice says "I didn't need to hear that." I look at him and say "I saw you and Katie hit it off." He smiles and says "Guess so." I look at him concerned and he just shakes his head. "I'm good." I lay my head on his shoulder and say "You know I love you right? That support goes both ways." He kisses the top of my head and says "I know." I look over to Tig and he asks "So, who do you have plans with tonight?" Smiling a little I say "Koz. Then Happy is taking me out tomorrow night." I say.

Several hours later, I see Koz walk in and he kisses me softly and says "Let me get showered and we'll head out." I just nod and he heads to the dorms. Twenty minutes later, he comes back out and we head out to his bike. "Hang on sweetheart." he says before we pull off the lot. We drive for a little while before pulling up to this little burger place by the beach. "This is beautiful Koz." I say, looking out at the view. We sit and talk until the sun sets. Getting back on his bike he says "I want to take you one more place." I nod and we head off. Pulling up to this little shop, we go inside and he takes my helmet. "Why do we need that?" I asked. He doesn't say anything. We walk up to the counter and he tells the guy that we needed a reaper painted onto my helmet and that we needed the word Princess added to it too. An hour later, we are walking out to his bike with my newly painted helmet.

He takes me back to the clubhouse and I get into my car. Before I shut the door, he kisses me and says "Text me when you get home Princess." Smiling, I say "I will. Thank you for tonight." He smiles before kissing me again and shutting my car door. Walking into my house, I go to my room and go to bed thinking about my date with Koz. It was really nice.

The next evening, there's a knock on the door. Opening it, I see Happy standing there. "Ready to go little girl?" he asked. "Yeah." I say before we walk out to his bike. We go to this little diner that I love going to and order our food. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked. "You'll see." he says smirking. After we eat, we head to this little bar and once we walk in, I see that it's a karaoke bar. "Hap?" I asked. "Thought you'd like to sing a few." he says. "Thank you." I say, hugging him. I put in a song and when it's my turn, I start singing Tin Man by Miranda Lambert. I look to Happy and see he's actually smiling. Once the song is done, I walk back over to our table and Happy stands and pulls me into a hug and kisses me deeply. "That was amazing babe." he says. All of a sudden the waitress comes over with a couple of beers. "These are from the couple at the bar." she says. We look over and see a couple saluting their beers in our direction. We do the same, thanking them.

We spend the next little bit, him listening to me sing and us just talking. When we get ready to leave, we are heading to the bike and the couple that sent us drinks approached us. "We just wanted to say that you sounded amazing." the woman says. "Thanks and thanks for the beers." I say. "You guys wanna take the party somewhere else?" the man asks and Happy pulls me closer. Understanding what they were asking, I say "No thanks. But you have a great night." I get on the bike behind Happy and we head towards my house. Once we pull up, I get off the bike and he shuts it off. Pulling me close, he kisses me deeply and I pull away breathless. "I can't believe they wanted to take us home." I start laughing. "Can you blame them? You're hot." he says and I blush. "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time." I say. Kissing me softly he says "I'll see you tomorrow little girl." he says before starting the bike and he waits for me to get in the house before he leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I get up to start my day. I get my laptop and head to the living room to get ready for my exam when I get an email from the dean's office. Opening the email, I see that I have been recommended for the early test out. Reading over it, I call the number provided in the email and get connected to my advisor. "Hey Mrs Jenkins. This is Maci Fowler." I say. "Maci. What can I do for you today?" she asked. "I got an email that said I was recommended for early test out. What would I need to do to do that?" I asked. "Looks like you were recommended. Over the next two weeks, you will get the emails for the tests. It looks like it's set up to test out of not just the classes you are in but the ones that you have to take next year too. Just take it a test at a time. I'll send you the schedule for the tests so you know which ones to prepare for." she tells me. "That's great. Thank you." I tell her. "Good luck and let me know if you need anything." she tells me before ending the call.

I am in the middle of studying for my Statistics test when Koz knocks on my bedroom door. Walking in, he lays on the bed behind me and hugs me from behind. "What are you studying?" he asked. "I have a Statistics test coming up." I tell him. "Oh. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out." he says. "Just give me a little bit and we can do something." I say. "Mind if I hang here?" he says. Kissing him softly, I say "I'd like that." I get back to studying and a couple of hours later, I'm still studying. "Babe, let's go for a ride." he says. "Koz, I really need to study." I tell him. "Okay. I'm gonna head to the clubhouse. Call me later." he says before kissing me and heading out the door. I can tell he's not happy but I have to study. I need to be ready for this test.

A few hours later, I call Koz and he doesn't answer. Getting his voicemail, I leave a message. "Hey babe. I finally finished studying and was gonna see if you wanted to spend the night but you're not answering. Call me when you can." I say before hanging up. I try Hap's phone and he answers. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey, you seen Koz?" I asked. "No. He said he needed to clear his head. Took off a little while ago. Why?" he asked. "I think I pissed him off. He wanted me to go for a ride but I had to study." I say. "You been doing a lot of that lately." Hap says a little stiffly. "I have some important tests coming up I need to be ready for." I tell him. "More important than us?" he asked. "No but I need to be ready for these tests." I tell him. "Okay. I gotta go. Night little girl." he says before hanging up before I can respond. Shit.

I decide that I'll just do some more studying since I don't have anything else to do. Kelly comes to my door. "Hey sweetheart." she says. "Hey Ma." I say. "You okay?" she asked. "No. Koz is MIA. Pissed that I was choosing to study for some tests coming up instead of going for a ride with him. Called Hap and he was ill with me too. I think they're mad because I spend more time studying than spending time with them but Ma, I need to be ready for these tests. I've worked too hard to just slack off now." I tell her. "I know. Just give them time baby. It will work out." she says. "I hope so."

The next couple of weeks are filled with nothing but taking tests and hanging with the guys. They seem to not be so ill now that I am spending time with them. "You're not studying tonight?" Koz asked. "No. Had a couple of tests today so taking the night off. You guys wanna do something?" I asked and they smirk. Happy picks me up and carries me to the dorm where we all start to shed clothes and they take turns making love to me.

It's been a week since I took my last test and I have been so stressed out. The stress seems to be taking its toll on me and the guys. They barely speak to me now and it worries me. I got the email telling me that I passed all of my tests and that I will receive my degree a year early. I head to the clubhouse to tell the guys. I want them to be the first ones I tell. Walking to the dorm that we share, I open the door to see them both tag teaming a croweater named Rita. "You sons of bitches." I say. I walk into the room and grab Rita by the hair and drag her to the door. "You ever come hear this clubhouse again, I'll gut you like a goddamned deer." I tell her and she runs off not bothering to grab her clothes. I look back at Hap and Koz and Koz says "Baby…" I hold up my hand to stop him. "Don't. Both of you get your shit out of my dorm." I say as I start back towards the main room. They chase after me and Hap grabs my arm before I can make it to my car. "Little girl…" he starts. "Don't, Hap. I don't want to hear it. You both said you'd be faithful and you lied." I said before getting into my car and heading home.

Walking in the door, I go to my room and start to sob. Kelly walks in and says "What happened?" She sits on the side of the bed and I sit up, wiping my eyes. "Why am I not enough?" I asked her. She looks at me confused. "I went to the clubhouse to tell the guys my news and they were hooking up with a croweater, in my bed." I tell her. "What?" she asked. "They said they'd be faithful and they lied." I tell her, sobbing again. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry." she says. She stays with me for a while when there's a knock on my bedroom door. Kelly opens it to see that Happy and Koz are standing there. "Can we talk?" Koz asked. Kelly looks at me and I nod. Walking out she says "You're lucky I don't cut both your dicks off." They nod before walking into the room and closing the door. I sit there in silence trying to keep my emotions in check. "We're sorry little girl." Hap says and I just sit there. "Please say something." Koz says. I still just sit there. They sit on the bed and wait for me to respond. "You lied. You cheated on me. I got some good news today and can't even be happy about it because of you two. Just leave." I tell them. "What was your news?" Hap asked. "Not that it matters anymore but all the tests that I've been taking these last few weeks, have been for me to test out early. I got my degree a year early." I tell them. "That's great. We're proud of you." Koz says. "So proud you couldn't even cut me some slack knowing how important this was to me? You two were so selfish that you got mad because I was putting my education first." I say. "I should never have agreed to being with you two. I knew something was going to happen." I tell them. "Baby, we fucked up. Please don't end this." Koz says and I glare at him. "I didn't end this. You two did. Do you know how it makes me look? You two cheating on me in our home? Those whores are gonna think they don't have to respect me because you two disrespected me. I told you that cheating was a dealbreaker and you did it anyway. And in my bed." I tell them. "Just get out. I won't be at the clubhouse anymore unless I have to. Don't call me or text me." I say as the tears start to fall again. They leave without another word.

The next morning, I'm laying on the couch with the remote, staring at the TV. The door opens and I see Lorca walking in. "Hey kid. What's up?" he asked, sitting down beside me. I don't say anything. "You not studying?" he asked. "Nope." I say. "Hey, talk to me." he says concerned. "I got recommended to test out early. Got my degree a year early. Just waiting on it to be mailed." I tell him. "That's great Princess but why don't you seem happy about it?" he asked. "You didn't hear? While I'm stressing over the tests and getting my degree early, their busy banging croweaters in my bed at the clubhouse." I tell him. "Fuck. Are you serious?" he asked. "Yep. Thinking about packing my shit and leaving. Heading down to see Tig for a while." I say. "That what you really want?" he asked. "Can't handle seeing them. Only other option is to keep doing what I'm doing. Staying closed up here at the house." I tell him. "You can't do that. You need to show them that you won't stand for that. You know they've been moping around these last couple of days." he says. "I'm supposed to care?" I asked. Laughing, he says "Guess not." He sits with me a little longer before kissing my cheek and heading out.

Walking up to the clubhouse, Lorca walks over to Hap and Koz "Which one of you fuckers wants to go to the ring first?" he asked. "Look man…" Koz starts. "No. Not look man. You two hurt my sister. You promised you'd keep your dicks in your pants and couldn't even do that. She was busting her ass to finish school early and you two were cheating on her." he says before Lee comes around. "You two did what?" Lee asked. "Maci was taking her tests to graduate early. She's done with school and she walked in on these two fuckers banging a God damned croweater in her fucking dorm." Lorca says. "Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck the ring. Outside. Now." Lee says. They all head outside and Lorca starts beating the hell out of Koz while Lee lays into Happy. Neither really fighting back.

I sit and think about things for a while before I finally decide I need to get out. I go to my room and pack a couple of bags. I sit at my desk and write out a letter to my mom and dad.

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm writing this because I just can't do this shit anymore. I thought that I would be enough for them but guess not. I can't be around them but I can't stay cooped up in the house. I hope you both understand that I love you and couldn't ask for a better set of parents but I can't be here anymore. I packed a couple of bags and am heading out. I'll call when I get to where I'm going and let you know I'm safe. But please don't send out a search party. I don't want to be found._

 _Love, Maci_

I place the letter on the coffee table in the living room before walking out to my car and heading out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Six hours later, I pull up to my destination. Knocking on the door, it opens to reveal a sleepy but surprised friend. "Maci?" he asked. "Hey Juice." I say before the tears start falling again. Pulling me to his chest, he says "Hey, Princess, it's okay. I got you." I sob into his bare chest and he pulls me in and over to the couch. Sitting me down, still holding me, he tilts my head to look at him. Wiping my tears, he asked, "What happened?" I sit up and start telling him what happened. "I went to the clubhouse yesterday to tell the guys some good news I got and they were hooking up with Rita." I say. "Fuck. Seriously?" he asked. "Yeah. I slung her out the door and told them to get their shit out of my dorm." I tell him. "What news were you going to tell them?" he asked. "I had been stressed out these last couple of weeks taking tests. I graduated a year early." I tell him. "Shit. Babe, that's great." he says smiling. "Thanks. But I haven't been able to be happy about it. I caught them cheating on me in my own bed." I tell him. "Does your dad know you're here?" he asked. "No. I left a note saying that I would let them know when I got where I was going." I tell him. "You need a place to hide out?" he asked. "Yeah. I was gonna go to Uncle Tig's but he's living at the clubhouse." I tell him. "I have an extra room you can stay as long as you need but you need to tell your dad where you are." he tells me.

Picking up my phone, I call my dad. "Hey daddy." I say as he answers the call. "Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm safe. I couldn't stay there anymore. I don't want anyone knowing where I am but you and mom." I tell him. "Where are you?" he asked. "In Charming. Juice is letting me stay in his spare room. I didn't tell him I was coming." I tell him. "Okay. Just check in with me and let me know you're okay." he says. "I will daddy. Just don't tell them where I am." I tell him and he agrees.

After talking to my dad, we hear a bike pull up. Tig walks in and pulls me into a hug. "What are you doing here Doll?" he asked and I tell him what happened. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked. "You can't say anything. Daddy knows I'm here and the two of you but I don't want anyone else knowing I'm here." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. What are you going to do?" he asked. "I don't know yet but I can't be around them. I'm done with them. I told them if it didn't work out that I would pack my shit and leave and that's what I did." I tell them. They nod and Tig gets up to leave. "You call me if you need me." he says. "I will. Love you Uncle T." I say. "Love you too Princess." he says before leaving.

Juice and I sit on the couch and my phone starts blowing up. I see Happy's name on the screen. "You need to answer it. Tell them what's going on. Don't have to tell him where you are." he says and I pick up the phone. Juice walks to the other room to give me some privacy. "What?" I asked. "Where are you?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. I left Tacoma and don't know if I'm coming back." I tell him. "Tell me where you are. We need to fix this shit." he says. "No we don't. You guys hurt me and disrespected me. Why in the hell should I even be talking to you? If I had cheated on you, you guys would have me excommunicated." I tell him. "Just tell me where you are so we can talk." he says softly. "I just need some time." I tell him. "Okay but just let us know you're okay." he says. "I'm sure my dad will let you know how I am." I tell him before ending the call. "Are you okay?" Juice asked. "No. I'm not." I say. He sits beside me and I sit back against the couch and he sits beside me, shoulder to shoulder. "Why wasn't I enough?" I asked as the tears start falling again. "Hey. Don't ever think you aren't enough. This was on them. Not you." he says as he pulls me to his chest and holds me. "This was on me." I tell him. "How's that?" he asked. "I was so busy studying and kept blowing them off. I shouldn't have done the test out. I should have been with them more." I say sadly. "Bull shit. They should have been more supportive. They knew this was important to you. This ain't on you." he tells me. I snuggle closer into Juice's chest and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you Juicey." I say as I start to sob harder. "I love you too Princess." he says.

Once I calm down, we get my things from my car and I get unpacked in his guest room. "Why don't you come to the clubhouse for a while. I'm sure everyone will want to see you." he says. "Yeah. Sure. But you know the guys will find out where I am." I tell him. "So, let them. We got you." he says. Kissing his cheek, we head out to his bike.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get off the bike and walk inside. As soon as we walk in the doors, everyone starts pulling me into hugs. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Jax asked concerned. "I needed to get away from Tacoma for a while." I say. "You're boys already piss you off?" Bobby asked laughing. "Yeah. Apparently it pisses me off when I catch them fucking a croweater in my dorm." I say sarcastically. "Holy shit. I'm sorry Princess." he says. "It's okay. But, hey, at least I got my degree to keep me occupied." I say. "I thought you had another year?" Chibs asked. "I did but got to test out early. But studying, meant not as much time spent on Hap and Koz so they seeked their comfort elsewhere." I say. I see Clay walk off putting his phone to his ear. "Daddy knows I'm here." I say and they all nod. Clay comes back a few minutes later and asks "Where are you staying?" I look at Juice and say "His guest room." They all nod and the prospect hands me a beer.

A couple of hours later, I am six beers in and eight shots of Jack. My phone rings and it's Koz. I hit ignore. "You need to talk to him. You filled Hap in. You need to fill him in too." Juice says. Taking out my phone and walking outside, he answers on the first ring. "Baby, where are you?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna tell you like I did Hap. I need time. I don't know if I'll be back but I need you both to give me time to think." I tell him. "Are you safe?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm safe." I tell him. "Please tell me where you are." he says and all of a sudden you can hear Chibs yelling and laughing as he comes out of the clubhouse. "You're in Charming?" he asked. "Yeah. But I don't want you two coming here. I need space to get my head right." I tell him. "Okay. Just please check in with us." he says. "Okay." I say simply. "I gotta go." I tell him before hanging up. With my head in my hands, I start to sob again and Juice is immediately by my side. "It's okay babe. I got you." he says softly as he strokes my hair softly.

I get myself together and he cups my face in his hands and wipes the tears away. "You okay?" he asked. "I think so." I tell him. He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "Well, no matter what, you have me." he says. "Love you Juice." I say. "Love you too Princess." he says. He truly is my best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We spend a couple of hours there visiting with everyone before Juice and I head to his house. Once inside, I head to the guest room and he heads to his bedroom. Lying there thinking about everything, I start to sob again. Thinking I'm being quiet, I hear Juice open my door and I say "I'm okay Juice." I'm still laying with my back to the door and I feel the bed dip down. "Come here." he says. I don't move. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me back against him and just holds me. Whispering in my ear he says "You deserve better than that." Turning to face him, I bury my face in his chest and I feel him kiss the top of my head. After a few minutes, he tilts my head up to look at him and wipes away my tears. We look at each other for a few minutes, he softly kisses my lips. Looking at me to see if he went too far, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his lips back to mine. He brushes his tongue across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. His kisses are slow, passionate and sweet. When we come up for air, he caresses my cheek with his thumb and we just stare at each other. He pulls me to him and I snuggle into his chest and we fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

Waking up the next morning, we are still wrapped around each other. Opening my eyes, I see he's just watching me. "Morning." I say. "Morning." he says and smiles softly. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. "Better than I have in a while." I tell him smiling back. "I'm sorry about last night." he starts. "About what?" I asked confused. "The kiss." he says. I lean up and kiss him softly and look in his eyes. He smiles at me and I smile back. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Just enjoy your time here until you decide what you want to do." he says. I snuggle closer to him and he rubs his hand up and down my back. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Sure." he says. Without looking at him, I asked, "When you were up to visit, you said I had other options. What did you mean?" He kisses the top of my head and says "I want you to be happy." he says. "That doesn't answer my question." I say. Sitting up a little, I look into his eyes and see my answer. "You?" I asked and he nods. I lean down and kiss him softly. "Let me get past this shit and we will talk. I just don't want to jump from one relationship to another without thinking things through." I say. "Fair enough." he says before going to get out of bed. "I have to work today. You wanna hang out at the clubhouse? Visit a little more?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. We both get dressed and head out to his bike and head to the clubhouse.

Pulling onto the lot, I see Tig walking out to greet me. "Hey sweetheart. How you feeling?" he asked. "Better. Spent a little time hanging with Juice when we got back to his place. Talked a little more." I say before Juice walks over and kisses my cheek. "I'll be in the garage if you need me." he says before walking off. "What's with that?" he asked. "Just making sure I'm okay. He's been taking care of me." I tell Tig. "Good. Have you talked to the assholes today?" he asked. "No. Talked to them yesterday though and said I needed time." I tell him. "Good." he says.

I walk over to the office and see Gemma sitting in there. I didn't get to see her yesterday and as soon as she sees me she says "Clay told me you were here. How are you baby?" she asked. "Been better Aunt Gem." I tell her. "Talk to me." she says. "I got good news. I was able to test out of my classes early. Got my degree a year early so school is officially done." I tell her. "That's great baby but that doesn't tell me why the guys told me you were upset." she says. "I was seeing Koz and Hap and I had been spending more time studying than with them and i caught them cheating on me." I tell her. "Shit baby. What'd you do?" she asked. "Told that whore if she showed up again I'd gut her like deer and then told them to get their shit out of my dorm and headed to Juice's house." I tell her. "That where you're staying?" she asked. "Yeah. He said I could stay as long as I wanted. I told my dad where I am and the guys know too. I told them I needed time." I tell her. "That's good baby. You stay as long as you want. Is that all that's bothering you?" she asked. "No. Last night, I was lying in bed crying and Juice laid down with me to comfort me and we ended up kissing. He didn't try to push me for more than that but it was nice, Gemma." I tell her. "Do you regret it?" she asked. "Not at all. He's a sweet guy. I told my dad I wanted to jump charters when Hap and Koz were chasing guys off from me but maybe being here is what I need. Maybe he's the kind of guy I need. But I don't want him to think he's just a rebound because he's not. I've liked him for a while and he's been my best friend but being so far away, I didn't want to do something long distance." I tell her. "Just think things through first. Get your mind right with this shit with those two dumbasses and go from there." she says. "I don't think I want to be with them. What happens next time they don't get their way? They gonna run to another croweater? They made me look like a joke." I tell her. "That they did sweetheart but those two aren't used to being with just one person. They aren't wired that way." she tells me. "I know. Still don't make it right." I tell her and she nods her agreement.

Walking out of her office, my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I see it's Koz. "Hello." I answer. "Hey babe. Just wanted to check in on you." he says. "I'm fine Koz. Still haven't decided what I'm doing yet." I tell him. "I know but I still care about you. So does Hap. We're real proud of you and miss you. Please come home." he says. "Not until I figure shit out. And you calling everyday to tell me you miss me isn't helping me. I still need time. But what happens if I come back and give you another shot? When you don't get your way are you going to grab another whore? What about Hap? He gonna cheat again too?" I asked. "No baby. Just come home." he says. "Not until I have some time." I tell him. "Okay. Just a heads up though, we'll be heading that way on a run next week." he says. "Okay. We can talk then. Just please give me time to think until then." I tell him. "We can do that." he says. I hang up the phone and walk to the picnic table and sit down. Juice walks over to sit next to me and asks "You okay?" I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around my waist and I say "They are coming down next week and I told them we would talk." He nods his head and says "Just remember my offer." he says. "I will. Trust me, that's one of the things I am thinking about." He kisses the top of my head and we head into the garage for me to hang out while he works.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I spend the next week, hanging out at the clubhouse and spending time with everyone. Jax's Old Lady, Tara and Opie's girl Lyla have been spending some time with me too. The three of us are sitting at the diner having lunch when I asked them, "Can I get your opinions on something?" They both look at me and say "Sure, what's up?" I look at my hands and say "I have a decision to make. Back in Tacoma, I was seeing two of the guys from the club. Happy and Kozik. I was also studying to test out early and get my degree a year early. Well, I found out while I was studying, the guys, who promised to be faithful mind you, were cheating on me with a croweater. They hooked up with her in the dorm that the three of us shared." I tell them. They look at me shocked and Tara asked "What are you going to do?" I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't have a clue. They want me to come back to Tacoma and be with them but I can't trust them. It's not like I was choosing another guy over them. I was studying and when I went to the clubhouse to tell them that I passed my tests and that I was graduating a year early, I caught them in my bed at the clubhouse with a croweater. I took off the next night and came to Juice's house." I say. "Why his house?" Lyla asked. "He's been one of my best friends for years. We tell each other pretty much everything." I tell her. "But?" Tara asked, sensing something not being said. "I was at his house the night I met you guys and was in bed crying. He laid down with me to comfort me and we ended up kissing." I tell them. "So now you have to decide, what?" Lyla asked. "If I want to go back to Tacoma and be with two guys that have already disrespected me once or stay here and give it a shot with Juice." I tell them. "How do you feel about the kiss with Juice?" Tara asked. "It was amazing. It was like we'd been doing it all our lives. I just felt natural." I tell them. "What about the guys?" Lyla asked. "I don't know if I can trust them again." I tell them. "I guess you just made your decision." Tara says. I guess I did.

The next day, the guys pull up at the clubhouse. I am sitting at the picnic table with Tig and Juice and they both walk up. "Hey Princess." Koz says. "Hey." I say. "Wanna talk?" Hap asked. "Yeah." I say, standing up. "Use my dorm." Tig says and I nod. Walking into the clubhouse, we head into Tig's room. They sit down on the bed while I jump up onto the desk to sit. Looking down at the floor, I start. "I've had a little time to think about things. At first I thought that it was my fault. That I wasn't enough or if I'd just backed off of my studies, it wouldn't have happened. But the more I thought about things the more pissed off I got. I should have spent more time with you guys. I shouldn't have put my school first." I tell them. "Yes you should have." Koz says. "The only reason I was studying so much was because I thought that if I could graduate early that I would have more time to spend with you guys but that backfired." I tell them. "That was on us baby." Hap says. "You're right. It was. This was why I was hesitant about getting involved with you guys. But you guys made me look like a fool. Now, all those other whores are going to think that they can play me too. I can't go back to that. I care about both of you but I just can't be with you. Even if I were to go back to Tacoma, I wouldn't be with either of you. I can't trust that you won't hook up with someone else when I can't put you first." I tell them and they just nod. "We get it. So what are you going to do?" Koz asked. "I'm gonna look for a place here. I can take my state boards for California next week and look for a job here." I tell them. "Where are you staying?" Hap asked. "Juice is letting me stay in his guest room." I say. I see Hap's jaw twitch and I say "You don't get to get mad about where I stay. He's been nothing but supportive. Always has been even before you two. He gives me my space and is there when I need him. Just like a best friend is supposed to." I tell them. "You fucking him?" Hap asked. "You don't get to ask me that but that being said, no. I'm not. But if I were, you couldn't do anything about it." I tell him. "We just don't want to lose you." Koz says. "You lost me the day I walked in on you and Rita. That ship has already sailed. You can't just do whatever you want and think I'm just supposed to forgive and forget. But I will say, if I end up with anyone else it will be Juice. And you two will just have to deal with it." I say. "We just want you to be happy." Koz says. "I'm not saying I'm jumping into anything with Juice but I told him after I sorted this shit we would talk. I still want you guys in my life but I can't be with you guys anymore." I tell them. "We get it." Hap says finally. They stand to hug me and we head back outside.

Walking outside, Tig and Juice walk up. "You okay?" Tig asked. "Yeah Uncle T. We're good. I told them I can't be with them. I can't trust them like that anymore and they are okay with it." They walk out of the clubhouse and nod at Tig and Juice before heading over to Clay. Juice looks at me and I wrap my arms around his waist and say "We can start our talk when we get back to your house." I tell him. "Yeah." he says smiling. "What talk?" Tig asked. Before we can say anything, he realized what we are talking about when Juice kisses the top of my head and he sees the smile on my face. "You be good to her, brother." Tig says before kissing my cheek and walking off. "Ready to head home?" he asked. "Yeah." I say before we walk over to his bike and head out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking into Juice's house, we head to the couch. "So…" Juice trails off. I lean into him and he wraps his arms around me. "Where do we go from here?" he asked. I sit up to look at him, still with his arms around me. "I told them that I was staying here. If that's okay." I say. "Of course." he says. "I also told them that if I were to be with anyone else, it would be you. Things with them were touchy from the get go. I was never 100% comfortable with them but that night, when you kissed me? It felt natural." I tell him. "Yeah. It did." he says. "This feels natural." I say, motioning between the two of us. "So, are you saying we can give this a shot?" he asked. Kissing his lips softly, I say "If you still want to." He smiles from ear to ear and says "Yeah babe. I do." He leans in and kisses me softly before we deepen the kiss. I move to straddle him and can feel him getting hard underneath me. I moan into his mouth as I grind my center into his hardened member. Pulling away, we are both breathless and he says "I've wanted to be with you for a long time." Looking into his eyes I say "I'm yours." He kisses me again and this time it's slow and soft and perfect. After a little while of kissing, he lays me down on the couch and kisses his way down my neck. "Juice…" I start. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." he whispers. "Love me Juice." I say softly. "I already do." he whispers before kissing me deeply as we shed clothes and he makes love to me there on the couch.

After we both reach our release, we are lying there trying to catch our breath when I feel him rubbing his hand up and down my bare back. Looking up at him, he smiles down at me and I can't help but feel like I made the right decision. I stand up and take his hand. Leading him to his bed, we climb in and start to make love all over again before falling asleep in each others arms.

I wake up the next morning and start breakfast. As I am getting ready to plate the food, Juice walks into the kitchen and kisses me softly. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say, handing him his plate before getting mine and sitting at the table together. "You have to work today?" I asked. "Yeah. You going with me?" he asked. "Yeah but I have to make a couple of calls today to get my state boards test set up for Saturday and to have mom send me the rest of my things." I say. "Okay. Are you wanting to move your things into my room?" he asked. "You want me to?" I asked. "Of course." he says like it's the most obvious thing. Smiling I say, "I'll do that when we get home tonight." Then it hits me. I just called his house home. He must have realized what I said because he smiled and said "This is our home." I smile at him and realize that I'm okay with that.

We are sitting at the clubhouse, Juice in the garage and me at the picnic table making calls. Juice walks over on his break and asked "You get everything set up?" Smiling I say "Yeah. I have to be at the city annex at 9am Saturday morning to take my state boards test. I'll find out by the end of the week if I passed and if I do, I'll have my license sent to me in the mail within the next couple of weeks and will be able to get a job." I tell him. "Good babe. Your mom sending your things?" he asked. "I'm about to call her now." I tell him. Putting it on speaker, I call my mom.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hey Ma." I say. "Maci, baby, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah Ma. Things are better. That's why I'm calling." I tell her. "What's going on?" she asked. "I'm not coming back to Tacoma. I told the guys I can't be with them anymore and we ended on good terms." I tell her. "Good baby but where are you going to stay while you're there?" she asked. "I'm staying with Juice. We are together. Gonna give it a shot." I tell her. "Oh thank fuck. That's who you should have been with to begin with. I told your dad that when he was up here last time that he had a thing for you." she says. I look at Juice and he nods his head. Leaning into him I say "I'm glad you're okay with it. I take my state boards Saturday so hopefully I can get a job soon." I tell her. "That's great baby. I'll box up your things and get them sent to you. Text me Juice's address so I know where they need to go." she tells me. "Thanks mom. I love you." I tell her. "Love you too baby girl." she says before we end the call.

Juice tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "You know all the times I told you I love you?" he asks. "Yeah?" I respond. "I meant it every time." he says. "Me too." I tell him. We sit for a little longer before he has to get back to work. I watch him work and hope that things go good with us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That evening, we head home and as soon as we walk in the door I tell Juice, "Get a shower and I'll start dinner." I tell him. I get the casserole ready and in the oven and while it's baking, I start moving my things into Juice's room. I'm putting the last of my clothes up when Juice comes out of the bathroom. He puts his arms around my waist from behind and starts kissing my neck softly. I lean into him and I hear him whisper "I love you." Smiling, I turn to him and kiss him softly and say "I love you too Juan." We head into the kitchen and I get dinner out of the oven and start to eat. "This is good babe. I think I could get used to this." he says. He's sitting next to me so he leans over and kisses me quickly before shoving more food in his mouth. "There's enough left to take for lunch tomorrow." I tell him. "This is why I love you babe." he says and I laugh. "And here I thought it was because of the sex." I joke. He looks at me with the most serious look and says "Oh that's good too." I walk over to him and kiss him and say "Only good? Maybe I need to refresh your memory." I pull him to the couch where we shed clothes and I sit him down and straddle him. I slide myself down onto his hardened member and start to ride him hard and fast. Listening to him moan and watching his head lay back against the couch and his eyes close. Leaning over, I start kissing and sucking his neck until I start to find my release with him finding his right behind me. "Holy fuck babe." he rasps. "Was that 'good'?" I asked. "Babe, that was amazing." he tells me before kissing me softly.

We get up and start getting dressed. He heads to the bedroom to get ready for bed while I clean up the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge. Walking to the bedroom, I see Juice looking in the mirror and shaking his head. "What?" I asked. "You gave me a hickey." he says. "Good. Now those twig bitches at the clubhouse know you're taken." I say. We climb into bed and I curl into his side. "This is perfect." he tells me. "Yeah. It is." I say. He looks down at me and kisses me softly. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. "Sure." I say. "I used to think about what it would be like to wake up to you every day. I'd think about what it would be like to be married to you. What my crow would look like on your skin." he says. I look at him and smile softly. "That what you want someday?" I asked. "Yeah. I do." he says. "Then at least we have a plan." I say. His smile gets bigger and he kisses me deeply. Making love to me again before we both fall asleep still wrapped up together.

The next morning, we get up and get ready to head to the shop. I get onto the back of Juice's bike and we leave. I'm sitting in the office with Gemma when I see a familiar car pull up. Looking out the window, I see the croweater that I introduced Juice to in Tacoma, Katie, get out of the car. I watch as she walks over to where Juice was standing and she tries to hug him. He pushes her off of him and I walk over there. "Hey Katie." I say. She turns to me and says "Oh my God. What are you doing here?" Katie asked me. "I live here now. What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Oh. I've been thinking about Juice lately and thought I'd come down and see if we could spend some time together." she tells me. Juice walks behind me and puts his arm around my waist and says "Maci and I are together now." She looks at me shocked and says "I thought you were with Koz and Hap?" she asked. "That didn't work out. I'm with Juice now." I tell her. "You got a crow?" she asked. "Not yet." I tell her wondering where she's going with this. "Then he's not off limits." she tells me. I step forward and get really close to Katie. "Crow or not, Tacoma or not, I'm still the Princess and you will still show me respect. My Old Man is off limits. Understand?" I say. "Until there's a crow, he's not officially yours." she tells me. "I'm the one living with him and the one moaning his name every night. That's official enough. You got it?" I asked her. "You need to get in your car and head back to Tacoma." Uncle Tig tells her. She huffs and walks back to her car and pulls off the lot. "Old Man huh?" Juice asked me. "Oh yeah." I tell him. "I didn't need to hear about you moaning his name. You're still my little innocent Princess." Tig says. "Oh she ain't innocent." Juice says and dodges me when I go to smack his chest, all of us laughing. But something tells me that Katie isn't giving up that easy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That afternoon, I'm waiting on Juice to get off work and my phone rings. I answer "Hey Ma. What's up?" I asked. "Not much. Just wanted to check on things with you." she tells me. "Things are good. I take my state boards in two days and can start looking for work." I tell her. "That's good baby. You okay? You don't sound too excited." she tells me. "Oh, I am, it's just, Katie showed up here looking for Juice." I tell her. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah. He told her that we are together. She said since I don't have a crow that he's not off limits." I tell her. "What did you tell her?" she asked. "I told her that crow or no crow, Tacoma or not, I'm still the Princess and she will show me respect and I may have said that I'm the one living with him and the one moaning his name every night and that was official enough." I tell her and she starts full on laughing. "Shit baby girl. You sure you ain't mine?" she asked. "I learned from the best." I tell her. We talk a little more before she says "Well, watch out for Katie. She was telling some of the girls here that she was tired of sucking dick and wanted an Old Man so keep an eye out. I don't see her backing away that easy." she tells me. "I was thinking the same thing. I'll watch out. Love you Ma. Kiss Daddy for me." I tell her. "I will baby. Love you too." she says before hanging up. "That your mom?" Juice asked walking over to me. "Yeah. Just checking in. She said Katie was telling everyone that she wants an Old Man so I don't think she's leaving anytime soon." I tell him. "Well, she's shit out of luck cause I'm all yours." he tells me and I kiss him and say "Damn right."

It's Saturday morning and Juice and I had skipped out on the Friday night party because of me having to get up early to take my test. Getting up, we head out. "How long will you be?" he asked. "About two hours." I tell him. "Text me if you get done early and I'll come get you." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him. "Good luck baby. Love you." he says. "Love you." I say before walking inside. He doesn't leave until I am inside. Two hours later, I walk out and Juice is waiting on his bike for me. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Good I think but won't know for another week or two." I tell him. I get onto the back of his bike and we head to the clubhouse.

Walking in, the first thing that happens is Tig hands me a shot. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Good I think. Results won't be emailed for another week or two." I tell him. He pours me another shot and says "Here's to good results." I clink my glass with his and we take the shot together. I'm standing at the pool table later that night with Juice standing behind me with his arm around my waist. Looking up, I see Katie walk in and she looks right towards us. "Told you." I say and nod towards her. Juice and Tig look over and Tig asks "Want me to get rid of her?" I shake my head. "No. Let's just see what she'll do." I say. She walks over to me and I say "I thought you were told to go back to Tacoma?" She smirks and says "I came for Juice. I'm not leaving without him." I shake my head and I say "How about we fight for him." She looks at me and smirks and says "Winner gets Juice." I nod. We walk out to the ring and Happy is wrapping her hands while Juice is wrapping mine. We get in the ring and she takes a swing and misses. We bounce around for a minute before I punch her in the nose. It starts bleeding and she swings and misses again. I give her a couple of punches to the ribs and she swings again and misses again. All of a sudden I hear Happy yell "Get her Princess." Smirking because Happy taught me how to fight, I let her think she's getting the upper hand. She gets her arm around my neck from behind and I head butt her and knock her out. They call me the winner and I jump down. She didn't get the first punch in. Happy and Koz walk over and Happy says "Glad to see you didn't forget what I taught you." I smile and say "Nope. Thanks for that by the way." I look at Juice and he's smiling. "Now to claim my prize." I say and Juice picks me up and heads me to the dorm. Pinning me to the wall, he crashes his lips to mine. Shedding clothes, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he slams into me repeatedly causing me to fall over the edge in minutes. A few minutes later, he finds his release.

Walking back out to the party, I see Katie is awake and sitting there while Chibs checks her nose and ribs. I walk over and she says "I'm leaving. Chibs just wanted to make sure I'm okay." I say "Head back to Tacoma. Find you a man up there. But don't ever come down here, disrespecting me and my Old Man again. Next time I won't fight you for him." She gets up and nods before leaving and we start the party back up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been a week since I took my state boards. Sitting at the clubhouse, I have my laptop in my lap on one of the couches. Juice is at the bar with Tig and Happy and I check my email. Seeing the results of my tests sitting in front of me, I tense. Juice sees me and rushes to my side and so do Happy and Tig. "What's wrong?" Juice asked. "My results email. It's here." I say. I open the email and look at the results and the tears fall down my face. "Shit babe. What do they say?" Juice asked. I look up and say "I passed." He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and says "I'm proud of you babe." Sitting the laptop down, Tig pulls me up and says "Proud of you kid." before passing me to Happy. "I guess all that studying wasn't for nothing. You did good Princess." he says before kissing my temple. We see everyone else walk in and Gemma asks "What's going on?" Koz looks at me worried and I say "I passed my state boards. I'm officially a licensed therapist." Koz pulls me into a hug and whispers "I'm so proud of you sweetheart." before he kisses my cheek. I smile at him and say "I better call mom and dad."

I walk out to the picnic table and call mom. "Hey baby. What's up?" she asked. "Is Daddy with you?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll put it on speaker. What's up?" she asked. "I got my test results today and I passed. 99 out of 100 percent." I tell them. "That's amazing baby. We are so proud of you. So, what's next?" dad asked. "Well first I need to look for a job but Jax's Old Lady Tara said she'd get me an interview at the hospital here so that's a start. We were just waiting on my test results." I tell her. "Well, sounds like things are looking up but I got a question." my dad says. "What's that?" I asked. "Why did Katie come back from Charming with a bruised up face?" he asked. I start laughing and said "She wanted to fight for my man. Didn't know the killa taught me how to fight." I tell him and he starts laughing. "Well, I gotta go. Party's starting." I tell them. "Love you guys." I say before ending the call.

Walking back into the clubhouse, I see Juice sitting over in the corner. I walk over and he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. Rubbing his fingers on the back of my neck he says "Right here." I look at him confused and he whispers "My crow." I look at him shocked and he takes my hand and pulls me to the dorm and Happy follows with his tattoo kit. "Are you sure about this Juice?" I asked. "Do you not want my crow?" he asked looking almost hurt. Happy is still over to the side getting his kit out. "It's not that. I do want your crow but Juice, what if…" I trail off. "What if what sweetheart?" he asked. Before I can say anything Happy speaks up and says "Can I have a minute brother?" Juice nods and leaves the room. "What's going on Princess?" he asked. "I love him Hap. More than anything and I know he loves me but what if he changes his mind? What if he decides one day that...that I'm not enough anymore?" I asked. "Shit. Maci, listen to me. What happened before was all on me and Koz. That had nothing to do with you not being enough. We were selfish and stupid but Juice isn't us. He loves you more than anything. That man says all the time that he doesn't see what you see in him. He thinks he's not good enough for you. He's not going to change his mind." he tells me. I hug him and say "Thank you Hap." He tells Juice to come back in and I pull him to me and kiss him deeply and say "I love you baby. Let's get that crow." He smiles at me softly and asks "You still want it?" I nod my head yes. "I just let my worries get away with me. Happy set me straight. I'm good baby." I say. Sitting down on the desk chair, I pin my hair up the way Juice likes it and Happy starts adding Juice's crow to the back of my neck marking me as his. Once it's done, Juice says "One more." Happy nods and Juice tells me to have a seat. On his chest over his heart, he has an anchor with my name incorporated. "That's beautiful Juice." I say. "You're what keeps me anchored. What keeps me straight." he says. I kiss him and say "I love you." Happy leaves us alone and I say "Claim your Old Lady already." He smiles that smile I love so much before carrying me to the bed and making love to me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After we both reach our release, we head back out to the party. Walking over to the bar, the prospect hands us both beers and we head over to the table where everyone else is. Sitting in Juice's lap, I feel him rubbing his fingers up and down my side and it's so relaxing. A couple of hours later, I whisper in his ear, "I'm heading to bed." I get up and he goes to follow. "You can stay if you want." I tell him. "I wanna lay down with my Old Lady." he tells me and I smile. We get to his dorm and undress before laying down. Turning with my back to him, he pulls me back against him and starts kissing my neck. "I love you Juan." I tell him. "I love you too Princess." he says.

The next morning, we get up and head out to the main room for coffee and breakfast. Sitting at one of the tables, a couple of croweaters bring us a plate of food and coffee. "Thank you." I tell them. They nod and head back to the kitchen. Sitting there eating, I feel Juice put his hand on my thigh and I can't help but smile. I love how affectionate he is. Makes me feel good. I see Happy and Koz sitting at the next table and after we are done eating, Koz asks, "Can I get a minute?" I look at Juice and he nods. I get up and follow Koz out to the picnic table. "What's up?" I asked. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for how things turned out between us. I still feel shitty about it." he tells me. "Koz, I forgave you and Happy a long time ago." I tell him. "I know but I haven't forgiven myself." he tells me. "How come?" I asked. "I loved you. Hell I still do. I see how happy you are with Juice and I'm glad you're with him. He's good for you. But it kills me that I messed things up." he tells me. "Look Koz. You have to forgive yourself. You and I are friends. I'm glad you're in my life. I love Juice. I guess I always have but you have to let yourself be happy. I promise, you and I are good." I tell him. "Thanks Princess." he tells me before hugging me. We walk back inside and I walk to Juice. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just getting a little more closure." I tell him smiling. He looks over to Koz and Koz nods his head to Juice letting him know everything's good.

That afternoon, I walk into St Thomas hospital and see Tara right away. "Hey Tara." I say. "Hey, Maci." she says before hugging me. She leads me to the Administrator's office. "Margaret, this is my friend Maci Fowler that I was telling you about." Tara says. "Nice to meet you Ms Fowler." Margaret says. "Maci, please." I say as I shake her hand. Tara leaves us to talk. "So, I see here you just got your license to practice." she tells me. "Yes. I actually graduated a year early before moving here from Tacoma and taking my state boards." I tell her. "What made you move to Charming?" she asked. "I needed a change." I tell her smiling. "Well, we are glad to have you. Now, you will be in the office Monday through Friday but will be on call Saturday and Sunday." she tells me. "That's fine." I say. She shows me where my office is and introduces me to my assistant, Karen.

After I finish at the hospital, I walk into the clubhouse and sit on the couch next to Juice. "How'd it go?" he asked. "I start Monday. "The administrator showed me around. Showed me my office and introduced me to my assistant." I tell him. "That's great baby. I'm proud of you." he tells me. "What's up?" Happy asked and him and Koz walked over. "I got a job at St Thomas. I start Monday." I tell them. "That's great Princess. You'll do great." Koz says. We sit around talking a little more before Juice and I head home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I have been at my new job for a month and things seem to be going great. Happy, Koz and I are in a good place and things have been good with Juice. Walking into the house after work, Juice is sitting on the couch with a beer. I walk over and kiss him softly and say "Hey baby." He smiles and says "Hey babe. How was work?" he asked. "Good." I told him. I sit beside him and he takes my hand and looks down at my fingers. "What's up?" I asked. "We have to leave in the morning on a run." he tells me. "How long?" I asked. "We'll be gone a week. It's gonna be Clay, Jax, me and a few others. Happy will be with us but Koz is going to stay here." he says. "Okay. But why do I get the feeling something else is going on?" I asked. "I just worry about you being here with Koz. I know he still has feelings for you." he tells me. "Juice, I'm with you. He's happy for us but if it will make you feel better, I'll keep my distance until you get home. I'll be busy working anyway." I tell him. "Thank you baby." he tells me before kissing me. "I trust you but I just worry." he says. "I know baby. It's good." I tell him.

The next morning, we are at the clubhouse to say goodbye to the guys. Standing at Juice's bike, I kiss him softly and say "Be careful. Call me when you can." He kisses me again and says "I will Princess. I love you." Smiling I say "I love you too." I back away and the guys head out of the lot and onto the road. I say my goodbye to Gemma and head to work. Once work is done, I head home to an empty house and wait on Juice to call. It's almost midnight when my phone rings. "Hey." I say. "Hey baby. We made it. How was your day?" he asked. "Good. Got a lot done. How was the ride?" I asked. "Tiring. Think I'm gonna head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow so it might be this time tomorrow before I get to call." he tells me. "That's fine. Just let me know you're okay." I tell him. We say our goodnights and I love yous and I drift off to sleep.

It's been a long week and the guys are due home today. I took the day off to be here to greet the guys and to see my man. I am standing with Gemma when we hear the roar of the bikes coming down the road. We see them pull in and I see Juice getting off his bike. I walk up to him and kiss him before pulling him into a hug. He doesn't hug me back as tight as he normally does but maybe he's just tired.

That evening, we are home and Juice goes right to the shower. I go to get in behind him and he gets out, leaving me there alone. Getting out of the shower, I see him in the bedroom, getting into bed. "Hey, talk to me." I say. "Just tired." he says. "Yeah, okay." I say. I get into bed and curl up behind him and he pulls away from me. I sit up. "You're not just tired. Why are you pushing me away?" I asked. "I just want to go to sleep." he says. I get up and get a blanket and my pillow and go to the couch, leaving him in bed alone.

Waking up the next morning, I head out to work without a word to Juice. Once my work day is done, I drive around for a while to clear my head. I'm sitting at the bluffs that Juice showed me when my phone rings. "Where are you?" I hear Happy on the other end. "Out. What do you want?" I asked. "What's going on? Juice is crashed in the dorm and no one has heard from you." he asked. "Don't worry about it." I tell him before hanging up. I am still sitting there when the sun comes up and my phone has blown up all night long but none of them are Juice.

I keep a change of clothes in my car so I change and head to work. Sitting in my office, my assistant come to my door. "There's a Kozik here to see you." she says. "Send him in." I say. He walks in the door and closes it. Sitting in the chair across from me he asks "Where did you go?" Sighing, I say "I was at the cliffs all night." He look at me and asks "Why didn't you go home?" Laughing I ask "Needed time to think. Anything else you need because I have work to do?" I asked. He shakes his head and walks out.

I leave work and head home. Juice isn't there so I walk in and grab a bottled water out of the fridge. A little later he walks in. "Where did you go last night?" he asked, still not looking at me. "We need to talk." I say without answering his question. "What's going on? Everything was fine before you left but since you came back, you won't look at me and you won't even let me touch you." I say. Sitting down on the couch, he puts his head in his hands. I sit next to him thinking it's just stress but he says "I fucked up." I look at him and ask "How?" He raises his head but doesn't look at me and says "I got drunk and hooked up with a sweetbutt." he says. I stand up. "How many times?" I asked. "Almost the whole week." he tells me. I don't say anything. I go to the bedroom and calmly start packing my things. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Doesn't matter." I say in a calm voice.

I carry my bags out to the car and go to get in. "Please don't leave. I need you." he tells me with tears in his eyes. "You need me? This was the same reason that I left Happy and Koz. You know, the same one you asked me to keep my distance from because you were worried but you can just dip your dick in any whore you want and that's fine. Fuck you Juice." I say getting into the car and driving off.

I drive for a few hours and get a motel room. I pay cash so it can't be traced. I buy a burner phone and power off my traceable one. Using the burner, I call my mom. "Hey baby, what's going on?" she asked. "Momma." I say as the tears start to fall. "Baby. What's wrong?" she asked. "I left Juice." I tell her. "What happened?" she asked. "He was on a run all week and the entire time he was hooking up with a sweetbutt but asked me to keep my distance from Koz because he was worried something would happen." I tell her. "Where are you?" she asked. "I'm staying in a motel for a few days. I don't know where I'm headed yet." I tell her. "Okay well just check in." she says. "I will." I say and end the call. I dial one more number.

"Hello?" he asked on the other end. "Hey Uncle Tiggy." I say. "Doll Face where the hell are you? We've been looking all over for you." he says. "I left. I'm not telling anyone where I am but wanted to let you know I'm safe." I tell him. "What phone are you calling from?" He asked. "Burner. Other one is powered off so that I can't be tracked." I tell him. "Fuck. What happened?" he asked. "Apparently Juice didn't want me near Koz while he was gone because he was scared something would happen but couldn't keep his dick to himself the entire week he was on the run." I tell him. "I'll kill him." he seethes. "Don't. It's not worth it. I'm going to take a couple of days and figure out where I'm gonna go." I tell him. "Okay sweetheart. Just check in and let me know you're okay." he says. "I will Tiggy. I love you." I say. "I love you too sweetheart."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tig walks into the clubhouse and grabs Juice by the kutte. "Ring. Now you piece of shit." Tig pushes Juice towards the door. Jax stops him. "What's going on?" Jax asked. "Stupid fuck here couldn't keep his dick in his pants and now Maci's gone. Won't tell me where she is." Tig says. "Well, he can track her." Jax says. "She turned her phone off. Called me from a burner." he tells Jax. Looking at Juice he says "Do you know how bad this is? She's God knows where with no protection. No one to watch her back. What are you gonna do if something happens to her?" Tig asks. "I know. I fucked up. Let me call her." Juice says. "You better make this right." Tig tells him.

Sitting in the motel room, my burner rings. Seeing Tig's number I say "Tig I told you I was safe." There's silence for a second before I hear someone speak. "Maci." Juice says. "Juice." I say. "Please don't hang up. Please." he says. "What do you want?" I ask. "I want to make this right. I need you baby. I know I fucked up but please just let me make this right." he says. "Juice, I left Happy and Koz because of cheating. You promised you wouldn't hurt me and you did. I have your crow. I share your bed. Do you know how worthless it makes me feel that out of three of you, I wasn't good enough to keep any of you faithful? Why wasn't I enough?" I say as the tears start to fall. "Maci, you are enough. You're more than enough. Please baby just come home and us talk. We all need to know you're somewhere that you have protection. Being out there alone, you aren't protected. Please just come home." He begs. "I'll come to Charming but I won't be staying with you. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." I tell him. "Okay but please head back now. We want you safe." he says. "Fine." I say before hanging up. Calling Happy he answers on the first ring. "Yeah." he says. "Hey Hap." I say. "Where are you?" he asked. "I'm just north of Bakersfield. I'm getting my things together and heading back to Charming. I'm gonna stay at the motel until I figure things out." I tell him. "Text me when you get there so I know you're safe." he tells me. "I will. Will you tell Tig and Koz for me please? Juice knows I'm coming back but doesn't know where I'll be staying." I tell him. "I ain't telling him shit but I'll tell Koz and Tig. Be safe little girl." he says. "I will." I say before ending the call.

Putting my things into my car, I check out of the motel and head back to Charming. It's early morning when I pass the Welcome to Charming sign and I go to the Charming Inn. I check in and once I'm inside I call Happy. "Hey." He says. "Hey. I'm at the Charming Inn. Room 12." I tell him. "I'll be there in a few." he tells me before hanging up. A few minutes later, he knocks on the door. Opening the door, he walks in and pulls me to him and just holds me. I feel the tears start to fall again. He just pulls me to the bed and pulls me into his lap and rubs my back while I cry. After a few minutes, I pull away from him and stand. Wiping the tears I say "I'm sorry." I head to the chair and he asks "For what?" Looking at my hands I say "For crying. For not being enough. Just, for everything." I tell him. "That what you think? That you ain't enough?" he asked. I nod my head. "That's bull shit." he says. "Really? You cheated on me. Koz cheated on me. Now Juice. I gave my heart to three people and you all cheated. That tells me that it's an issue with me...not you guys." I tell him. "That's bull shit." he says. I don't say anything. "That what you really think of yourself Princess?" he asked, kneeling in front of me. I just nod. "Baby, you're wrong. Me and Koz fucked up. Juice fucked up. That's all on us. None of that is on you." he says. "I think I'm gonna head to bed." I say. Showing him to the door, he says. "I'll tell Koz and Tig where you are." I nod and say "Just not him." He nods before kissing my forehead and heading out.

Sitting there on the bed, I start thinking about things. I walk across the street to the liquor store and bought a bottle of Jack. Getting back to my room, I remember the pills that I had in my bag. I took some of Tiggy's sleeping pills while Juice was gone because I couldn't sleep. Throwing six of them in my mouth and downing the bottle of Jack. It isn't long before everything goes black.

Beep...Beep...Beep. Is all I can hear. I open my eyes and see bright lights. Once my eyes adjust a little, I see Tig, Happy, Koz and Juice all standing around. Tig looks at me and sees me awake. "Hey Doll. You're awake." he says but I don't say anything. Happy and Koz walk over to me and Koz stands by my head and Happy sits on the bed next to me. I look over at Juice and he walks to the foot of the bed. "You scared us." Koz says but I still don't respond. Happy tries to hold my hand and I pull it away from him. "Leave." I say. They look at me and I say "Please. All of you. Leave." Tig looks at me and says "I'm not going anywhere." Happy kisses my cheek and says "We'll be outside." Koz kisses my cheek before leaving and Juice tries to but I turned my head. I see the heartbroken look in his eyes.

"What were you thinking baby girl?" Tig asked. "That I didn't want to be here anymore. But can't do that right." I say. "Why?" he asked. "Uncle Tig, I gave my heart to all three of them and they all cheated. What's wrong with me that they can't love me back?" I asked. "Baby, it has nothing to do with you. They're assholes. Hap and Koz still love you. So does Juice. Us men, we're dumb fucks. We don't know a good thing until it walks out. Don't think this was you. You don't realize how amazing you are." he tells me and I start to cry. "Can you send Juice in here please?" I asked. He nods and walks out the door.

A couple of minutes later, Juice walks in. I pat the bed beside me and he sits down. "Why did you do it?" I asked. "I was drunk and she looked like you." he says. "So you just kept going back?" I asked softly. "I was stupid, Maci. I love you so fucking much. I need you and I know I fucked up but please just let me make this right." he tells me. "I need time. I won't be coming back to your house. I'll figure something out but until I get my head right, just give me space to figure shit out." I tell him. "What about my crow?" he asked. "I won't cover it up until I figure out what I'm going to do but I won't do anything before talking to you. But please just give me space." I say. "Okay. I love you." he says. I don't say it back. He kisses my cheek and walks out the door. I feel the tears start to fall when Koz walks in.

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "Why wasn't I enough for you?" I ask. He takes my hand and says "Baby, it wasn't that you weren't enough. You were. You were fucking perfect. It was me. I'm the one that fucked us up." he tells me. "I don't know what to do." I tell him. "What's your heart telling you?" he asked. "My heart is gone. There's nothing there anymore. I love you Koz. I love Happy and I love Juice. Maybe I should go back to Tacoma." I say. "Or, you could stay. Just stay here and let us all show you that you're worth it. We love you so fucking much, Maci. It killed us when you left us. It's killing Juice. But, baby, you're not the one that should be suffering. We should. You know, Happy and I haven't touched anyone since you left us? We all want to be with you." he tells me. "I just want to be alone for a while to think." I tell him. "Okay. I love you. We all do." he says and I nod. He walks out and Happy comes in to tell me goodbye. A little later, Tig has to leave but Gemma is staying with me. "You okay baby girl?" she asked. "Not even close." I tell her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A couple of days later, I am released from the hospital and Gemma is there to get me. "Where are you going to stay?" she asked. "Back to the motel. I still have a room there." I tell her and she heads to the motel. Pulling onto the parking lot, I see Tig sitting there. "Call me of you need me baby." she says. "Thanks Gemma." I say and get out of her car. Walking to my door, I unlock it and head inside with Tig behind me. "You okay?" he asked. "I don't know. I don't know if I ever will be." I tell him. I sit on the bed and he takes the chair. "Juice said he'd stay at the clubhouse and let you stay at the house if that's what you want." he tells me. "That's his house. Not mine. I'm fine here." I tell him. "Are you planning on staying?" he asked. "Don't have a choice. I leave, you guys hunt me down. Daddy said I can't come home and that I need to figure my shit out. So, I'm stuck here." I tell him. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Well, I don't have my job anymore. They let me go saying that I can't help other patients if I can't help myself." I tell him. "Shit baby. I'm sorry." he says. "Doesn't matter. I have money saved up." I tell him. His phone rings and he has to leave for club shit. Walking out the door he says "Keep this door locked and I'll check on you in a little while." I nod and lock the door behind him.

I decide that I need to get out. I'm tired of crying over these men. I get dressed and head out to a local bar. Sitting at the bar, beer in hand, a guy walks up and sits next to me. "What's a pretty girl like you sitting alone in a bar for?" he asked. "Not interested." I say. "Now, is that the way to talk to a new friend?" he asked. "We're not friends. I don't know you. I just want to have a few drinks alone." I say and move down a couple of bar stools. He follows me. Putting his hand on my back, before I can say anything else, I hear his voice. "Touch my Old Lady again and I'll slit your fucking throat." Juice says. The guy backs away and says "I didn't know man." Juice seethes, "You do now." The guy walks away and I just sit there. Sitting next to me I say "Thanks." He doesn't look at me but says "As long as you have my crow, you're my Old Lady. I'll always protect you." I just sit there. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked. I nod. He pays my tab and we head outside.

He follows me to my motel room and follows me inside. "You could stay at the house. I'll stay at the clubhouse." he says. "I'm not running you out of your house. Plus I have savings. I'll be fine here." I tell him. "You have your paycheck too." he tells me. "Whatever. You wanted to talk. Talk." I tell him. "I'm sorry Maci. I know I fucked up and I wouldn't blame you if you covered my crow. But I love you. I don't want to lose you." he tells me. Deciding that I'm not going to lash out at him, I sit on the bed next to him. "Juice, you were my best friend. You stood by me no matter what. All that shit with Happy and Koz? You were the one that made me better. Now you did the same thing. Three guys and I couldn't keep any of you faithful. Am I that horrible of a girlfriend?" I asked. He looks at me and says "No baby. You are so fucking amazing. I'm just stupid and don't know how to not fuck things up." he says. "You're not stupid Juice. You just do stupid shit." I tell him sighing. "Is there a part of you that still loves me?" he asked. "All of me does. But Juice, I can't get hurt again. How do I know you won't hook up with someone else on the next run or a run farther down the road?" I asked. "I want you to trust me again." he says. "I don't know if I can. I just need time." I tell him. "Okay. But can we still talk a little bit while you have time? I miss my friend." he says. "Yeah." I say. I walk him to the door and he kisses my cheek before he leaves.

A little later, there's a knock on the door. I open the door to see Koz standing there with two containers of food from Hanna's. "You eat yet?" he asked. I shake my head no. Sitting at the table, him in one chair and me in another, he says "I talked to Juice." I look at him and say "I did too." He looks up from his food and asks "You gonna take him back?" I shake my head. "Told him I needed time. I have some things to think about." I tell him. "Like what?" he asked and I just shake my head. "Talk to me." he says. Sighing, I say "Can I ask you something?" He nods. "When I was with you and Hap, I love you. Both of you. What was wrong that you couldn't love me back?" I asked, looking down at my food. "Maci, we did love you back. We still do. You are amazing. You're beautiful, sweet, smart as hell. You're compassionate. You are a hell of an Old Lady. We just took it for granted. That was on us. Baby, I love you so much. Hell, when you were in the hospital, I wanted to kick Juice out and get you to take me back." he says. I just shake my head. "What?" he asked. "Koz, I still have his crow." He kneels in front of me and says "All you have to do is say the word and any of us three would gladly be your Old Man." he says. He leans forward and places a soft kiss to my lips. "I can't." I say. "I know. But that option will always be there. Don't ever think you aren't enough. You're perfect." he says before getting back in his seat and we finish eating.

That next morning, I am sitting in the room alone when Happy knocks on the door. "Morning." he says standing there with a cup of coffee. "Morning. Thanks." I say, letting him in. "Can we talk?" he asked, sitting down in the chair. "Hap, I already told Juice I needed time and space. Koz comes over last night telling me how you and him feel. I just need time." I tell him. "I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I do still love you and that no matter what, you have me." he says before kissing my lips. I let him deepen the kiss a little before pulling away. "I have to head to work. Call me if you need anything." he says before kissing my lips again and leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's been a week and while they all have given me space, I have still been checking in and talking to them a little. I know that Koz and Hap said they are still options but I miss Juice. So, I decide what I'm going to do. I want to work things out with Juice. Gemma comes by and says "Guys are heading out on another run. Leaving this afternoon." she tells me. "I know. Juice told me. Thought I'd come see everyone off." I tell her. "You decide what you wanna do yet?" she asked. "Yeah. I miss Juice, Gemma." I tell her. "Good. You need to tell him." she tells me. "I will." I tell her.

That afternoon, I go to the clubhouse and walk in. Tig walks over and hugs me and I look around for the guys. Seeing Hap and Koz over to the side I walk over and ask to talk to them alone. We head outside and I tell them. "I am going to try to work things out with Juice. I know he fucked up but I forgave you both for the same thing, I need to forgive him. I miss him." I tell them. "We get it. But just know we are still here for you." Koz tells me. "Thanks." I tell them before going to look for Juice.

I walk inside and see him sitting at the bar. "Can we talk?" I asked. He looks over and smiles softly at me and nods. We head to his dorm and he closes and locks the door. "What's up?" he asked. "I thought about things. I'm not going to just jump right back in and say that I'm not still hurt, but Juice, I'm hurting more being without you." I tell him. His eyes shoot up to mine but he doesn't speak. I walk over to the bed and sit next to him. Lacing my fingers with his, I lay my head on his shoulder. "Do you still want to be with me?" I asked. "More than anything Princess." he whispers. I raise my head up and look at him. I place a small kiss to his lips and say "I do too." He kisses me again and says "I love you Maci." Laying my head back on his shoulder I say "I love you too." It's silent for a minute before he says "So where do we go from here?" I look at him and say "I move back into the house, you keep your dick in your pants and we take it a day at a time but I swear if I find out that you even think about touching another woman, I'll cut your dick off and sell it on ebay." I tell him. He pulls me into his lap and says "You know we have a little bit before we have to leave." Kissing his lips softly I lay him back and finally make love to my Old Man.

Stepping outside, waiting on time for them to leave, he has his arms around me. Tig walks up and asks "You good?" I nod my head and say "We're taking it a day at a time but yeah. I'm good." I tell him. The guys start heading to their bikes. I hug Tig and tell him "Please be careful." He nods and kisses my cheek. Happy and Koz walk up. "Be safe guys." I say. They kiss my cheek and head to their bikes. I turn to Juice and say "We're not where we need to be yet but I promise we're getting there. Please be safe and call me when you get there." I tell him. "I will baby. I love you." he tells me and I can see the honesty in his eyes. "I love you too Juan." I say before kissing him. I let him deepen the kiss and he says "I'll call you when we get there."

A few hours later, I have moved my things back into the house and sitting on the couch watching tv when my phone rings. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey. How was the ride?" I asked. "Not bad. Would have been better if you were with me but it was okay." he says. "Miss me already huh?" I asked. "Always. You know I'm not gonna mess this up again. I promise." he tells me. "I believe you. Just make sure your head is right while you're there. I need you to come home in one piece and breathing." I tell him. "I will. I promise." he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Are you alone?" I asked. "What? Of course. I'm in my dorm." he says like he thinks I suspect something. "Are you laying on the bed?" I asked. "Yeah. Where are you?" he asked. "Laying on the couch in just my panties and one of your shirts." I tell him. "Mmmm. Which panties?" he asked. "The dark blue thong. The one you like so much." I purr. "Fuck." he says. "Take off your shirt and pants." I tell him. "Okay...now what?" he whispers. "Are you hard?" I asked. "For you, always." he says. "Stroke your cock." I purr. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Rubbing my fingers over my clit. Fuck Juan, I miss your cock so much. I wish you were here now, fucking me, making me cum. Mmmm." I moan. "Fuck baby, you better cum for me. I won't last much longer." he rasps. "Oh Juan. Fuck baby. Fuck. I'm cumming." I moan and then I hear him grunt his release. "Holy fucking hell. That was hot as fuck." he tells me as we catch our breaths. "Thought I'd remind you of what you have at home." I tell him. "Home? You've moved back in?" he asked hopeful. "Yeah baby. I moved back in. That's okay...right?" I asked. "That's perfect baby. You know we will be back late tomorrow night right?" he asked. "I know. Thought that it'd be nice for you to come home to your Old Lady being in your bed." I say. "But Juice, we still have a lot to talk about when you get home but I do miss you." I tell him. "I miss you too baby. I love you so fucking much. I promise I'll make things right." he says. "I know and I will too." I tell him. We say our goodnights and head to bed.

The next morning, I wake up to a text from Juice. _Good morning my Queen. Hope you have a good day. I'll see you at home tonight. I love you more than anything._ It says. I smile softly and text him back. _Good morning my King. I love you. Be safe and see you tonight._ I text before putting my phone down and heading to the couch with my laptop.

I look around online for jobs but none seem to be available in my field. I start thinking about things. What if I opened my own practice. Then I wouldn't have to worry about answering to someone. I might talk to Juice about it when he comes home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I spent the rest of the day, checking out office rental listings and putting a business plan together. After getting that done, I get the house cleaned up and laundry done and then go back and double check the business plan again. Finally I head to bed around 11pm. A little after 1am, the bed dips down. I feel Juice place soft kisses to my shoulder and up my neck. I turn in his arms and kiss his lips softly and allow him to deepen the kiss. I pull him on top of me and he smiles into the kiss when he sees I am already naked. Shedding his boxer briefs, he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, he slowly and passionately makes love to me while he whispers "I love you my Queen." Once we both reach our release, I snuggle into his side and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you so much." Juice says. "I love you too. I missed you." I tell him. "I missed you too." he says.

Turning to face me, we lay there looking at each other. "Thank you." he tells me. I look at him confused. "For giving me a second chance." he says. "Juice, you hurt me. More than Happy or Koz ever did. I loved them but you? I'm so in love with you that just this little time apart killed me. I was miserable. All I could do was cry and wanting you to be the one holding me but I couldn't." I tell him. "I know baby and that was all my fault. You have been nothing but amazing and I fucked up. It's all on me. I just don't want to lose you." he tells me. "Just don't cheat on me again and you won't." I tell him. I kiss him softly and he says "You mean everything to me." Smiling softly I say "You mean everything to me. That's why when I left Tacoma, I came straight here. You're my best friend. My love. My life. You're everything." I tell him. "The feeling is mutual." he tells me.

The next morning I wake up and am still snuggled into Juice's chest. Sliding out of the bed without waking him, I start breakfast. Once the food is done, I go to the bedroom to wake him up. Climbing on top of him and straddling him, I start kissing his chest and work my way up to his lips. He kisses me softly and starts grinding his hard member against my center. "Baby. Breakfast is done. Wake up." I tell him. He opens his eyes and looks at me and smiles softly. "Good morning babe." he says. "Morning. Come on. Let's eat and then we can shower." I say. "Together?" he asked. "Oh yeah." I tell him.

We get to the kitchen and sit to eat. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked. "Because we got in so late last night, I have church in a couple of hours and then I am off the rest of the day." he tells me. "So we can spend the day together?" I asked. "I thought we'd go for a ride and talk some more." he says. "I'd like that." I say.

After we shower and he heads to church. I get things ready for us to go for a ride. When he gets home, we put a small blanket in the saddle bags with some snacks and some waters and head out for a ride. We ride for a couple of hours and I see he brings me up to the cliffs overlooking Charming. "I love coming up here." he tells me. "I bet you do. It's peaceful." I say. "I've never brought anyone up here before." he tells me and I look at him and smile. Sitting down on the blanket, I pull out the snacks and waters and he sits down with me between his legs. We look out at the overlook and it's beautiful. He kisses the top of my head and I snuggle into him more. "I missed you Juice." I say. "I missed you too Maci. More than you know. I am so sorry I fucked up. I promise I won't do it again." he tells me. "I know. I believe you." I tell him. He holds me closer and says "I got something for you." I turn to look at him and he pulls a small velvet bag out of his kutte pocket. "I picked this up yesterday before we headed back. It's a promise ring. It's a promise to spend everyday making things right. A promise that someday I'll give you my last name and all the babies you want. A promise that you are it for me." he tells me. I have tears falling from my eyes. He puts the ring on my left ring finger and wipes the tears away before kissing me softly. I whisper "I love you my King." He smiles into the kiss and says "I love you my Queen." I look at the ring and it's a simple silver band with a green emerald on it. It's perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Getting back home, we are sitting on the couch and I pull out my laptop. "I have something I want to talk to you about." I say. "Okay." he says. "I've been looking for another job but no one seems to be hiring in my field so I had an idea." I tell him as I pull up the business plan that I created. I hand him the laptop and he looks over the information and then looks at me and says "This is really good. What do you need to get started?" he asks. "You'll help me?" I ask. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks. I kiss him softly and smile saying "I love you." He kisses me again and says "I love you." I pull up the rental listing and say "I need to find a spot that I can afford with my savings and get a few counselors working for me." I tell him. Looking at the listings he sees on and says "Oswald owns this spot. He's a friend of the club. I can talk to the club and see if we can work something out with Oswald. Maybe run security when you need it." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Anything you need." he says.

The next day, Juice asks Jax to call church. "What's this about brother?" Jax asks once everyone is at the table. "My Old Lady had an idea and she needs our help." he tells them. "We're listening." Jax says. "She's wanting to open her own practice. She put a business plan together and you all have copies of it and she's been looking for places to rent. I thought we could run security when she needs it but one of the places she's been looking at is on of Oswald's spots. I thought we could call him and see what we could get worked out for her." he tells the club. "Looking at this business plan, looks likes she's pretty much covered everything." Bobby says. "That's what I was thinking." Juice says. "Let's vote." Jax says.

An hour later, I walk into the clubhouse after being called by Juice to come by. I walk in and everyone heads back into church but Juice grabs my hand and says "We want to talk to you." I follow him into the chapel and he pulls me to his seat and into his lap. "Juice brought your idea to the table. We all looked over the business plan and agree that it looks great. We called Oswald and he agreed to sell us the building for half of what he going to sell it for as a favor to us." Jax says. I look at him shocked and then at Juice and he's smiling ear to ear. "Are you serious?" I ask in shock. "We are. We all voted unanimously to help you Sweetheart." Tig says. I feel a tear fall and I say "You all don't know how much this means to me." Jax slides the keys to the office down the table to me and says "Juice, take your Old Lady to see her new office." before banging to gavel to end church.

We pull up to a building and it's a one story in the middle of Main Street. Walking up to the door, Juice unlocks the door and leads me inside. Walking around, looking, there's three offices with desks and counseling areas, a kitchen, file room and a server room. "This is amazing Juice." I say. Turning to him, he pulls me to him and says "Anything for my Queen." Kissing him I say "I love you my King."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After checking out my new office, we head back to the clubhouse. Walking up to one of the picnic tables we see Chibs and Jax sitting there. "What did you think?" Jax asks. "Honestly, it's perfect. Thank you guys. Seriously." I say. "You need to call your mom and tell her." Juice says and I smile. I take out my phone and call mom, walking away from the guys to talk in private. "Hey baby." she says. "Hey ma. Guess what?" I say. "What?" she asks. "You know I told you I lost my job?" I start. "Yeah." she says. "Well, the guys helped me get a place and I am opening my own practice." I tell her. "That's great baby. How'd you talk them into that?" she asks. "I made up a business plan and showed it to Juice that it was what I wanted and he took it to the club on his own. Ma, he's amazing." I tell her. "I'm glad baby." she says. I look and see a car pull onto the lot and a girl in clothes barely covering anything get out. I see Juice's face go pale and say "Ma, let me call you back." She says okay and I end the call. Walking over to Juice I ask "Who's that?" He looks at me and say "The mistake." I look at him and he says "I didn't know she would show up." I look back at her and say "I got this."

The woman walks up and I stand in front of Juice. "Can I help you?" I ask. "No thanks Sweetie. I see who I'm here for." she says and tries to walk past me. I stop her and say "Well, he doesn't want to see you." She looks at me and asks "Who the fuck are you?" I get in her face and say "His Old Lady. Now, get back in your car and head back to Cuntville before I make your nasty ass disappear." She smirks and says "Honey, he wasn't thinking about his Old Lady when he was inside me all week." I feel Juice's hand on my hip and hear him say "Don't disrespect my Old Lady. She told you to leave, now leave." She looks at him and asks "Do you want me to leave?" He looks her dead in the eye and says "You were a mistake. I don't want you here or anywhere near me or my Old Lady. I want you to leave." he tells her. "You think this bitch can take care of you better than me?" she asks. "I know she can." he says and steps in front of me before continuing. "She's the only one that can take care of me. You were just a meaningless piece of pussy. I. Don't. Want. You." he says. She looks at him and tears form in her eyes and she runs back to her car crying. I turn to look at him and he says "I promise I didn't ask her to come here." he tells me. "I know. You're good Juan. I love you." I tell him. "I love you more."

That evening, I head home and Juice is right behind me. Walking into the house, I hear Juice on his phone. "Are you fucking kidding me?...Shit...I'll be right there." he says. I look at him and he says "I have to head back to the clubhouse. She showed back up saying she wasn't leaving without me." he says. "I'm going with you. I need to put this whore back in her place." I tell him. He nods and we head back to the clubhouse.

Pulling up, I get off Juice's bike and he gets off behind me. We walk to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, she goes up to Juice and says "I'm not leaving without you. You're mine." she says. "I'm not yours." he tells her sternly. She looks at me and says "You need to step away sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." she tells me. I look at Happy and ask "Can you take this whore to the ring? Time to show this bitch who the fucking Queen Bee is." I say. All the guys look at me shocked and Happy grabs the girl and takes her to the ring. Happy wraps her hands and Juice warps mine. "How many times do I have to put a bitch in her place?" I ask. "This is on me babe. I'm sorry." he says. "This ain't on you. I forgave you for that shit. This is all on her." I tell him, stepping into the ring. It only takes a few punches to her face and ribs before she's tapping out. "Now, I'm only going to say this one time. I am his fucking Queen. You will never be more than a mistake he made. Come near my Old Man again and I won't take you to the ring. I'll gut you like a Goddamned deer. You understand me?" I ask. She nods and jumps out of the ring and takes off. I get out of the ring and Juice pulls me close. "I love you my Queen." I smile and "Take your Queen to bed my King."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Walking into our dorm, as soon as the door is locked, Juice picks me up and carries me to the bed. Crashing his lips with mine, we quickly start shedding clothes before he enters me roughly. "Fuck. Fuck me harder Juice. Fuck that feels good." I moan as he slams into my hot, wet core over and over hitting just the right spot. "Shit baby, you feel so fucking good. I don't know if I'll last." he moans. He reaches down and starts to rub my clit as he slams into them over and over and before I know it, I'm cumming so hard I'm seeing stars with him following right behind me. "Fuck Maci. You're gonna kill me." he says laughing a little. "We'll both die happy." I tell him. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard." I tell him. Pulling me into his side, he gets quiet. After a couple of minutes, I look up at him and say "Talk to me." He looks at me and says "I don't want you to think I'll screw up again. I promise baby I didn't know she was coming here." he tells me. "Baby, if I thought you knew? I would have had Happy and Koz handle you. Clean slate, remember." I say. Kissing me softly he says "You know I wanna marry you right?" he asks. "I wanna marry you too." I tell him. "You do?" he asks. "Yeah. Juice, I love you so much. I have never loved anyone like I do you." I tell him.

The next morning I wake up with my back to Juice's chest. I feel him start kissing on my neck and shoulder and I start to grind back against him. Hearing him groan as I feel his hand slide across my stomach and down between my legs. He starts to rub circles on my clit and I start to moan. "Fuck, Juice. Don't stop." I say. I raise my leg up and move my hand to position him at my entrance. He enters me from behind and starts to thrust in and out while still rubbing my clit. "Don't stop. Holy fuck." I moan. He moans in my ear "Your pussy feels so good baby. Fuck I can't get enough." he moans and it causes me to fall over the edge and he follows right behind me.

We get up and dressed and head out to the main room. Walking up to the bar, I sit down and Juice says "I gotta get to work." He kisses me softly before walking out to the garage. Koz sits down beside me. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey Koz." I say. "Heard what you did to that chick last night." he says smirking. "Yeah. And?" I ask, smirking back. "Proud of you. Glad you and Juice worked things out. Seriously." he tells me. "Koz, are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just...remember I love you Princess." he says before walking off. I look over at Hap and he looks at me confused. He walks over and asks "What's up?" I look at the door and back at Hap and say "Something's wrong with Koz." I say. "What?" Happy asks. "He just told me he was proud of me about last night and then say for me to remember that he loves me. Something isn't right Hap and I don't know what it is." I say and start to panic a little. "I'll see what's going on." he tells me. "I wanna know what you find out." I tell him.

That night, we are hanging out at the bar and I look around and don't see Koz. "Hap, you seen Koz?" I ask. "Not in a while." he says. One of the croweaters says "I saw him head for the dorms earlier." I look at her and say "He have anyone with him?" She shakes her head no. Me and Happy both head to his dorm and the door is locked. "Koz. Open up. It's me." I say as me and Happy both knock. "Back up Princess." Happy says and Juice pulls me back. Happy kicks the door in and Koz is on the floor, with a syringe lying next to him. "Koz!" I yell before running into the room. I feel for a pulse and find one. Happy comes to pick him up and Juice runs to turn on the cold shower. Gemma shows up beside me and pulls me close. "What was he thinking?" I ask with tears in my eyes. "I don't know baby." she says. They get him to come to a little and Tara comes in with her medical kit. Laying him on the bed in dry clothes, Tara gives him something to counteract the drugs.

An hour later, I am still sitting by his side and Juice is next to me. "Baby, do you need anything?" he asks. "No. I'm okay I think. You're okay with me being in here right?" I ask. "Yeah baby. He's your friend. Do you want me to stay?" he asks. "No. I'll be okay. Just, don't go far?" I ask. "I won't baby. Let me know what you need." he tells me. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I look at him and say "I love you too." He wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me one more time before leaving the room.

Later that night, he starts to come to a little. "Maci?" he asks. "Koz. You're awake." I say and the tears start to fall again. "Why are you crying Princess?" he asks. "What were you thinking Koz?" I ask softly. "I was stupid. I didn't mean to scare you." he says. "Why did you do it?" I ask. "I wanted to take away the pain. I hurt you." he says. "I forgave you for that. Koz, you're still one of my best friends." I tell him. "But I haven't forgiven myself." he says. "Koz…" I start. "Maci, I still love you. I'd never try to come between you and Juice but I still love you and just can't handle shit." he tells me. "Koz. You can't do this shit. Please. I still need you here." I say as the tears start to fall. He wipes my tears and says "Go on out there to your Old Man." I look at him and he says "Go on. I'm gonna rest." he tells me. I lean down and kiss his cheek before walking out and walking to the ladder to the roof.

Sitting up on the roof, I start to cry. I must have been up there for a while, because I hear someone walk up and it's Tig. "Hey Princess." he says. I don't say anything. I just lean on him and sob. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks. "He did it because he still loves me." I say. "Shit." he says. "He told me he won't do anything to come between me and Juice but he still loves me and he hasn't forgiven himself for cheating on me." I tell him. "Baby, he's gotta forgive himself in his own time." Tig tells me. "Yeah, maybe." I say. We sit up there for a little longer before climbing down. I walk to Juice and ask "Ready to go home?" He nods and we head out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Juice and I walk into the house and I head straight for the shower. Juice gives me my space. I step into the shower and as the water cascades over me, I slide down the wall and sob into my hands. I can't believe he tried to leave me like that. As the water starts to get cold, I turn it off and grab a towel. I just sit there on the side of the tub in a daze. I must have been here for a few minutes because Juice knocks on the door before opening it. "You okay?" he asks as he kneels in front of me. "I don't know." I tell him. "Talk to me baby." he says. "I don't know where to start." I tell him. He helps me stand and helps me dry off and get dressed. We head out to the living room and he hands me a cup of tea. "Did he tell you why he did it?" he asks and I nod. "You have to promise not to get mad." I tell him. "Okay." He says. "He did it because he said he still loves me and that he wouldn't do anything to come between us but he couldn't handle the pain anymore of knowing he hurt me when he cheated." I tell him. "You still love him?" He asks me and I just shrug. "Do you still love him?" he asks again, softly. "That's the thing. Hap has become my best friend but I do still love Koz but I love you too." I tell him. "Do you regret getting my crow?" he asks. "Absolutely not. I love you more than anything. I meant every word of that and I still want to marry you but Juice, when I saw him lying there and that syringe, I felt like part of me died." I tell him. "Why don't we talk to Koz and see what we can work out." he says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Be with both of us." he says. "What? No." I tell him. "Do you still love him?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Do you love me?" he asks again. "Yeah." I say. "Then we will see what we can work out." he tells me. "Are you going to be happy with that?" I ask. "As long as you still love me and I still have you? I'm happy." he tells me.

The next morning, I ride to the clubhouse with Juice. Getting off the bike, I ask again "Are you sure about this Juice? We don't have to say anything. We can talk about it more if you aren't sure." I tell him. "I'm sure baby. Go check on him and I'll join you shortly and we'll talk to him about it." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you." He says. "I love you too." I say. I walk into the clubhouse, stop to hug Happy and Tig. "How is he?" I ask. "Hasn't said much this morning but ate a little." Tig says and I nod. I kiss Juice one more time before heading to Koz's dorm. Knocking on the door, I hear him say "Come in." I walk in the door and see him sitting up in bed, looking at his sobriety chip. "Hey." I say. He looks up and sees me and looks back down at the chip. I walk over and sit on the side of his bed and he asks "You remember when I got this?" I nod and say "Yeah. I was so proud of you." He wipes his cheek and says "Will you ever look at me like that again?" Taking his hand I say "Yeah. I will. But, Koz, you can't do that shit anymore. I need you here." I tell him. "You have your Old Man." he says. "I do and I have Tig and Happy but Koz, I...need...you...too." I say. He looks up at me and I wipe the tear that falls from his eye. He doesn't say anything. "Please promise me you won't try that again. That you won't leave me again. Please. I need you to promise me." I say as the tears start to fall. "Hey. Hey." he says as he pulls me to him and I sob. "I won't. Fuck, Princess. I won't. Okay? Just please don't cry." he almost pleads. I get myself together and we hear the door open.

Juice walks in and asks "How you feeling brother?" Koz nods and says "Okay I think. Didn't mean to hog your Old Lady." Juice takes the chair that's next to the bed, by where I am sitting and says "We want to talk to you about something." Koz looks at him and Juice continues. "Maci and I were talking last night. I know my Old Lady loves me. Got no doubt about that as much as she puts up with from my dumb ass, but brother, she still loves you too." Juice says. I look down at my hands and Koz asks "That true?" I nod but don't look at him and Juice continues. "That shit last night? That almost killed her man. Shit started hitting her. We talked about it and we ain't opposed to another crow being added to the one she has." Juice says and Koz's eyes go wide. "Are you serious?" Koz asks. "Yeah. Not right away but we talked about it and she wants to be with both of us and I told her we would talk to you about giving this a shot and seeing how it goes and if it works out, adding your crow to mine." Juice says. "That what you want Maci?" he asks tilting my head up to look at him. "Yes." I say. He looks into my eyes and I say "When I saw you last night, lying here, that syringe, I thought I was dying. My heart stopped. I meant what I said. I forgave you for that shit. I need you here just like I need Juice." I tell him. He looks at Juice and asks "You sure about this brother?" Koz asks. "It was my idea." he tells Koz. "Can I kiss our girl?" he asks. "Go ahead." Juice says. Koz looks at me and pulls me to him and kisses me softly and I feel the tears start falling again. It was a sweet and simple kiss. When we pull apart, he looks at me and says "I promise I won't mess up again." I start laughing and say "That seems to be the theme these days." Juice and Koz laugh with me. I'll give you guys a few but nothing happens until we talk this shit out and set ground rules." Juice says. "Absolutely brother." Koz says and I look at him and say "Thank you." He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."

Juice heads to the main room and Koz looks at me and asks "You sure about this?" I nod and say "Yeah. I even asked Juice when we got here if he was sure and he is too." I tell him. He leans forward and kisses me softly. "I love you Maci." he says. "I love you too." I say. "But I mean it Koz. No more of that shit. You can't leave me." I tell him. "I won't baby. I promise. Thank you so fucking much." he says. "Don't thank me. Thank Juice. Like he said, this was his idea." I tell him. I kiss him one more time and ask "You feel like coming out here and eating something?" He nods. I help him out of the bed and see he's in only his boxers. Helping him get dressed, I help him walk out to the main room. Seeing us coming around the corner, Happy and Juice come over to take over helping him while I go to the kitchen to get him something to eat. I see Gemma in there getting lunch together. "Can I fix Koz a plate?" I ask. "Sure baby. How's he doing?" she asks. "Better I think." I tell her. "You find out why he did it?" she asks. "Yeah. Let me take this to him and we'll go somewhere to talk." I tell her and she nods. Handing him his food, I kiss his cheek and kiss Juice and say "Me and Gemma are going to talk."

Walking into the office, she closes both doors. "Spill and I want to know what happened with you when you left too." she tells me. "He said something earlier yesterday about me remembering that he loved me and that made me worry so I told Happy about it to keep an eye on him. Last night, I was looking for him to check on his and so was Happy when we found him like he was. He was trying to make the pain stop. Never forgave himself for cheating on me and hurting me. Gemma when I saw him like that, I thought I lost him." I tell her and the tears start to fall again. "What happened when you got home?" she asks. "I was so fucking lost. I just didn't know how to comprehend what happened. I almost lost him. Shit started hitting me and I realized I still love him." I tell her. "What about Juice?" she asks. "I love him too. So, Juice and I talked and he suggested me being with both of them." I tell her. "He suggested that?" she asks. "Yeah and I told him several times he didn't have to do this because I loved him more than anything and wasn't leaving him but he said that he was okay with it and wanted me to be happy too." I tell her. "Did you talk to Koz?" she asks. "We did but nothing is set in stone until we get the ground rules sorted out. Not getting the crow right now but just seeing if we can make it work and if we can then I'll be adding a crow and if not then we'll figure it out then but he has to stay sober." I tell her. "That's good Sweetheart." she tells me as she hugs me. I get myself back together and we head back into the clubhouse.

Walking over to where Koz is sitting at a table now, I sit in the chair between Koz and Juice and just listen to the conversation. "You okay?" Juice asks. "Yeah baby. I'm good. Just downloading Gemma." I tell him. Juice speaks up to the ones at the table. "We need to tell you something." he says. Maci, Koz and I talked about some things and Maci is with both of us. We're telling you all this so that you don't think that something is going on that shouldn't be." Juice tells them. "You good with that little girl?" Happy asks. "Yeah. I am. You good with it?" I ask and he smiles and says "Long as you're happy, I'm good." He says and looks at Koz and Juice and says "But either of you hurt her again? Brother or not, you're mine." They both nod and I feel them both lace their fingers with mine.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Later that afternoon, Juice, Koz and I go back to Koz's dorm to talk. "So what are the ground rules?" I ask Juice. "No one other than me and Koz touch you. We don't touch anyone else either." he says. "Koz, you can move into our house but we don't do shit behind the other's back. Full disclosure all the way around. Maci, you want Koz, you tell me. You want me, you tell Koz. We all have to be in the loop." he continues. "Okay." I say. "Yeah. Okay." Koz says. "One more thing. We don't let this shit come between us brother. We're brothers first." he says and Koz agrees. "Come on. Let's get you moved to our house." Juice says. I start helping pack some of this things and Juice helps him get to the van. I get on the back of Juice's bike as the prospect drives him to our house.

Walking into the house, Juice gets Koz settled on the couch and I get his things unpacked. Walking into the kitchen, I start dinner. Once it's done, we all sit down and eat. After dinner and I clean the kitchen, we all sit down on the couch and start a movie. I lean against Juice with his arm around me while I put my feet in Koz's lap and he starts to rub my feet. I look up at Juice and he kisses my lips softly and I lean over and kiss Koz softly. None of us say anything as we watch the movie.

After the movie, we head to the bedroom to lay down. I am lying between with my head on Koz's chest and Juice snuggled behind me. I lean up and kiss Koz and he deepens the kiss. I hover over him and move to straddle him. Juice moves closer and I break the kiss and kiss Juice just as deep. I release Koz from his boxers and slide my panties to the side and slide down on his hard length. Sliding up and down slowly as Juice gets on his knees next to me, I slide my lips over the head of his hard cock and he starts to slowly thrust in and out of my mouth as Koz's hand go to my hips to set a slightly faster and harder pace. I moan on Juice's cock as I inch closer and closer to my release. I feel myself start to lose my resolve and I feel Koz lose himself right after I do and Juice lays me down and gets between my legs. Koz kisses me deeply as Juice thrusts in and out over and over causing me to find my release one more time with him following right behind me. I lay back down and put my head on Koz's chest and Juice snuggles back up against my back. "I love both of you so much." I say as a tear falls. "We love you too baby." Juice says. I wipe the tear away and they notice that I am crying. "What's wrong baby?" Juice asks. "I'm okay. Just happy." I tell them. "That's all we want baby is for you to be happy." Koz says. I kiss both again before we all drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up before them and start breakfast. Once it's done, I walk into the bedroom and wake Juice up first. "Juan baby, wake up. Breakfast is done." I tell him as I kiss his lips. He kisses me back and gets out of the bed. I move over to Koz and say "Hey baby. Breakfast is done. Wake up." I say. He kisses my lips softly and says "Okay baby." before I help him out of the bed and to the kitchen to eat. We are all sitting in the kitchen, eating, and I ask "What's the plan for the day?" Juice looks at me and says "I gotta work at TM so it's just you and Koz for awhile." he says smirking. "Okay." I say. "You good with that brother?" Koz asks. "Long as I get her when I get home, it's good." he tells me. Getting up, he kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you. Be safe." I tell him before he heads out the door. I clean the kitchen and help Koz to the living room. Sitting beside him he pulls me to him and says "I love you." I straddle his lap and say "I love you too." before I kiss him deeply and start to make love to one of the men I love.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

That evening, Juice comes in and says "I'm gonna get a shower." He heads to our room and starts the shower. I look at Koz and kiss him softly before saying "I'll be back." I walk into the bathroom and strip down before stepping into the shower behind him. He turns facing me, crashing his lips with mine. Pinning me to the wall, he lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he enters me roughly and I can tell he needs that release. "Harder Juan." I moan and he starts to slam into me over and over, hitting that spot bordering between pleasure and pain. "Don't stop baby. Please. I need you." I purr into his ear as he rasps "You feel so good baby. Cum for me. I want to feel that tight pussy cum." he tells me. That pushes me over the edge and my pussy clamps down on his hard cock and I feel him spill his seed inside me. "Fuck." he says as we catch our breath. We get out of the shower and get dressed. Before leaving the bedroom, he grabs my hand and says "Thank you." I look at him confused and he says "Bad day." I move to him and kiss him and say "Anything you need baby." He kisses me again and we head out to the living room with Koz.

Sitting on the couch, with me heading to the kitchen to start dinner, the guys are talking about club business while I'm cooking. I call them into the kitchen and Koz seems to be moving a lot better over these last few days. Sitting at the table, I don't say anything and they notice. "Are you okay?" Koz asks. "Yeah. Just have my mind of what I need to get caught up on paperwork." I tell them. "Okay. Well, we need to head to the clubhouse for a while for church. Be back soon." they tell me before kissing me goodbye.

A few hours later, they come back in and I am still sitting in my home office, catching up on paperwork. Looking over one file, I see it's an eighteen year old girl who's parents are making her come to counseling for trying to kill herself. Looking at my schedule, I see she's seeing Marci at noon the next day. Calling Marci, she answers. "Hey Marci. I was looking over these files and there's one coming to see you tomorrow at noon. Something doesn't seem right about her assessment. Do you mind if I sit in?" I ask. "No. That'd be great. I was thinking the same thing when I assessed her. Something wasn't sitting right with me." she tells me. "Okay. Well, I'll be there at ten in the morning so we can talk more and see where we need to go on this one." I tell her and we end the call.

Koz walks in and asks, "You okay babe?" I look up at him and say "I don't know." He walks over and pulls me to stand and pulls me to the living room where Juice is. Sitting down he says "Talk to us." I sigh and say "There's a client that's eighteen and her parents are making her seek counseling because she tried to kill herself but in her assessment, she didn't seem like she was suicidal. She spoke more about her goals and friends than about wanting to die." I tell them. "Something isn't sitting right so I'm sitting in with Marci at her appointment tomorrow to see if we can find out what's going on." I tell them. "Let us know if there's something we can do." Juice says and I nod.

The next day, I am sitting in with Marci and her client, Sarah. "What made you make the decisions to try to kill yourself?" Marci asks. "It was the only way." she tells us. "Only way for what?" I ask. "To get away from them." she tells me. "Who are you wanting away from?" I ask. "My father's best friend. He's been raping me for the last six months. I told my parents and they said I was lying and that I was just a whore." she tells us. I look at Marci and then back at Sarah. "You're over the age of eighteen. That means you don't have to stay if you don't want to." I tell her. "I don't have anywhere to go and no job to support myself." she says. "Let me make a couple of phone calls. Marci will stay with you until I get back." I say as I leave the room.

Calling Juice, he answers on the first ring. "You okay Princess?" he asks as he answers. "Met with the client and need your help." I tell him. "What's up babe?" he asks. "She's eighteen, living with her parents and father's best friend has been raping her but when she told her parents, they called her a whore and said she was lying." I tell him. "She still there?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "We'll be there in a few." he tells me before ending the call.

A little later, Juice, Koz and Happy show up. "Where is she?" Juice asks. I lead them into my office where she's been waiting. "Sarah, these are my boyfriends Juice and Koz and this is my best friend Happy. Guys this is Sarah. We're going to take you to your parent's house to get your things. Then you are coming back to the clubhouse with us until we can get this shit cleared up." I tell her and she nods. We head out to the van and head to her house.

Pulling up at her house, we walk inside and she starts packing her things while her parents are gone. Walking outside to the van, we see her parents and the best friend pulling up. I see Sarah stiffen up and Happy pulls her into his side "I got you babe. Just get in the van." he tells her and she nods before getting in with me getting in behind her. The three of them stand there and her parents ask "Where's she going? Sarah, get out of that van right now." Her dad says. "She's coming with us." Juice says. "No she isn't." the friend says. "Yeah. She is." Happy says and the guy gets in his face asking "Who the fuck are you?" Happy takes a step closer and says "Her Old Man. You come near her again and I'll slit your fucking throat." Happy says and the guy steps back, shocked. Her dad asks "Why are you taking her?" Koz steps up and says "She asked for help getting out because she's tired of your friend raping her. But you are a piece of work, telling her she's a lying whore instead of standing up for her. Well, she's protected now." They get in the van and Happy gets in the back with Sarah. "You're my Old Lady now. No one else will touch you." Happy tells her and I can't help but smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After getting Sarah settled in at Happy's, Juice, Koz and I went home. Once we walk in the door, I head out to the back deck and sit on the steps. The guys follow me out and sit on either side of me. After a few minutes, Juice speaks. "You okay babe?" he asks. I look at him and say "Yeah. Just trying to process. Her parents turned on her when she needed them. How could a parent do that?" I ask. "I don't know babe." Koz tells me. "I was lucky. Kelly's not even my real mom and no matter what, I know she would stand up for me. But for a mother to call her daughter a whore because she was being raped. I just can't wrap my head around that." I tell them. "But baby, you got her out. She won't have to go through that again." Juice says. "And you know Hap won't let anything happen to her either." Koz says. "I know." I say.

We sit out there for a while and watch the sun set. After it sets, we head inside and sit on the couch to watch a movie together. I am leaned against Koz's side with his arm around me while Juice has his head in my lap. I run my nails over his scalp and we all just relax. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, I feel Koz carrying me to bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep again as they both climb into bed with me.

Waking up the next morning, the guys are gone but there's a note on the nightstand. _Club called. Be safe today. We love you._ I smile when I read it before putting it in the nightstand and getting ready for work. Walking into my office, Marci comes in. "How's Sarah?" she asks. "Good. Got her settled in. She's safe and seems to be relaxed a little bit." I tell her. "Good. That's good." she tells me and I look at her. "What's on your mind?" I ask. "Just wondering if either of those guys that came yesterday were single?" she asks. "The tall scary bald one, actually claimed Sarah as his Old Lady and the other two are living with me." I tell her. "Wait, you're with both of them?" she asks. "Yeah and the scary one is my ex-boyfriend turned best friend." I tell her. "Lucky girl. You gotta set me up if your friends look like that." she tells me and I know just who to introduce her to. "I got someone for you but he's a little older." I tell her. "I like them older. Daddy issues and all." she tells me, laughing. I invite her to the party this weekend.

It's Friday so there's a party and I invited Marci. I'm sitting at one of the picnic tables, talking to Sarah, keeping her close while Happy is in the ring with Tig when she pulls up. "Follow me." I tell Sarah and she does. Walking over to Marci, we hug and lead her over to the ring. "So, which one are you hooking me up with?" she asks. "The dark haired one in the ring. That's Tig." I tell her. "Nice." she says. The guys get out of the ring and Happy walks over to Sarah and she hands him a towel and he puts his arm around her and leads her inside to tend his wounds. "Hey Princess, who's your friend here?" Tig asks. "This is my friend Marci. She works for me. Marci, this is Tig. The one I was telling you about." I tell her. Seeing them smile at each other I say "Uncle Tig, why don't you show her your dorm and let her clean you up a bit." Marci looks at me and smirks and says "Come on Tiggy, show my your room." she takes his hand and leads him away. Koz walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. "That Marci?" he asks. "Yeah, she asked if I had any single friends but only after I told her you and Juice were mine." I tell him. He kisses my neck and says "Well, your men want a private session with you." I feel my face blush as he leads me to the dorm, where Juice is waiting. We walk in and lock the door and they proceed to devour me all night long.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. Lying there, thinking about things, I hear talking outside the door. "Have you seen her? How does her fat ass have two of our guys?" one of the voices says. "I don't know but I plan on making a move on Kozik. He's got to be tired of her fat ass by now." she says. I listen closely and the other girls says "Well, I'll help you with Koz if you help me with Juice. We'll convince them that we can take care of them better than that fat cow can." I hear this and feel the tears start to fall.

I wait until they are gone, get myself together and head out the back door and to my car. Heading home, I pack a bag and write a letter to the guys:

 _Guys,_

 _I'm sorry to do it this way but I don't see any other way. I love the two of you so much but I know I'll never be enough for either of you. Please don't look for me. There are plenty of girls at the clubhouse that can take care of you better than I can. Girls that are prettier and skinnier than I am, that can be what I can't. I am so sorry, guys. I love you so much but you deserve someone that you can be proud to have on your arm and having a girlfriend that's a fat cow isn't something you can be proud of._

 _I love you both always, Maci_

I walk out the door and head past the Leaving Charming sign. I drive for a couple of hours before my phone starts ringing. I see Juice and Koz both show up on the caller ID and I don't answer. I can't. I'm sitting in a hotel room just outside Modesto when my mom's face shows up. I don't answer her, or my dad, or even Happy or Tig. Lorca's number shows up and I finally answer. "Where the hell are you? Everyone's worried sick." He says. "Tell them not to. I'm safe. I don't know know where I'm going yet but I'm safe." I tell him. "What the fuck happened little bit?" he asks. "I can't be with them Lorca." I tell him. "What makes you think that? Of course you can." he says. "Really? When you have to sit and listen to fucking croweaters talk about how fat you are and how they're going to take them away from me. It's better to walk away instead of waiting on them to." I tell him. "Little girl you better listen to me and listen good. That's bull shit. Those stupid fuckers love you. Hell, part of Hap does too. But you need to get your head out of your ass and get home before your Old Men lose their fucking minds." he tells me and I start to sob. "Just tell them I'm sorry." I say before hanging up.

A few hours later, there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Juice and Koz standing there. I open the door and Juice pulls me to him and says "Fuck. Are you okay?" He asks as he pulls back to look at me and I don't meet his eyes. "You shouldn't be here." I tell them. "What? Why not?" Juice asks. "You need to go back to Charming." I tell them as I stand there and hold the door opened. "No. We're not leaving without you." Koz says. "Yes. You are. Guys, please don't make this harder than it has to be." I almost beg. "Do you want to be with us?" Koz asks. I shake my head no but don't look at them. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to be with us." Koz tells me and I see tears falling from Juice's eyes and I break. I close the door and slide down the wall, sobbing. Koz sits on one side and Juice on the other and both have tears in their eyes. "I can't." I tell them. "What can't you do baby?" Juice asks as he takes my hand and laces our fingers. I look at our hands and pull away. "You guys deserve someone that you can be proud of having on your arm. You can't do that with me." I tell them. "Baby, what happened to make you think that?" Koz asks. "I heard a couple of croweaters talking about how they couldn't understand how you were with my fat ass and that they plan on taking you both from me so I walked away. You're going to leave me for them anyway." I tell them as I wrap my arms around myself sobbing. "Baby…" Koz says. "You both did it before. It should be no problem now. Just please go." I tell them. "We're not going anywhere. You're our Old Lady and we're staying here with you. In the morning, we'll head back to Charming and handle the croweaters but baby, we're not leaving you. We won't cheat on you again." Koz says. "We only want you baby. Only you." Juice says. They both stand and take my hand. Leading me to the bed, Koz turns down the covers and they strip down to their boxers and they pull me into the bed between them. Laying my head on Juice's shoulder with Koz snuggled behind me, they hold me close as I sob, praying that they don't leave me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning, the sun is shining through the curtains and the guys are still sleeping next to me. I am still awake. I slide out of the bed and go into the bathroom and sit on the floor thinking. I can't go back there. I can't be with them. As much as I love them, I can't. I come out of the bathroom after splashing water on my face and see the guys are up and dressed. "You ready to go Princess?" Juice asks. I shake my head no. I see his face fall and I say "I can't Juice. I'm sorry. I can't do that to you guys. You need to head back. I know the club needs you guys there. Just go. Please." I tell them before turning to walk back into the bathroom before I lose it again. I hear a knock on the door. Koz opens the door and in walks Happy. I look at Koz and say "Really? You called Happy here?" I ask. "Yeah. They did little girl. Guys we'll be out in a few minutes." Happy says and they walk out of the room. As soon as the door closes Happy says "Sit down." I walk over to the bed and sit down and he sits next to me. "You know I love you right?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Then you know I won't lie to you." he says and I nod again. "Those two out there, they only want you. They love you." he tells me. "Yeah but they need someone they can be proud to have beside them. All I do is embarrass them." I tell him. "Bull shit. What the fuck makes you think that?" he asks. "I heard a couple of croweaters talking about them being with my fat ass and that they were going to take them away from me. You all went to them before, I'm just walking away before they do it again." I tell him. "Shit. Little girl, listen to me and listen good. You are not fat. All three of us fucked up but it was just that. A fuck up. None of us want to be without you. Those two out there, they don't want anyone but you. They love you more than any fucking thing. Hell I do to. I always will. We all need you Maci." I start to sob and Happy pulls me close and rubs my back until I get myself together. I wipe my eyes and he says "Get your shit and let's go home. We'll deal with those croweaters when we get back. Don't pull this shit again little girl. You're better than this. You are the fucking Princess. Don't ever forget that." he says before kissing the top of my head and heading out the door.

I walk out a few minutes later with my things and get in my car and Happy walks over and says "Drive safe Princess." before mounting his bike. A few hours later we are pulling up to the house. I get out of the car and grab my bag before walking into the house. I walk to the bedroom and into the bathroom, close the door and lock it. Running a bath, I get into the tub and start to sob. I can't handle this anymore. I can't be an embarrassment to them anymore. I can't handle the thought that they will leave me for one of them. I don't know what to do. Sitting in the tub, I hear a knock on the door. "You okay baby?" Juice asks. "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I tell him trying to hold off another sob. I get out of the tub and dressed and walk out to the bedroom. I see Koz and Juice sitting there on the bed. "Come here." Juice says. I walk over but not close enough for him to touch me. "Sit down, please." Koz says and I walk over and sit between them. "Do you love us?" Koz asks. "Yeah, I do." I say. "Then why won't you believe that we love you?" Juice asks. "I know you love me. I know Koz does. Hell, I know Happy does but that doesn't mean you won't leave. That doesn't mean you won't stray again." I tell them. "Baby, we won't. "We're not going anywhere. I'm gonna ask again. Do you love us?" Koz asks. "Yes." I say. "Then stay with us and let us handle those whores. Okay?" he asks. "Okay." I say.

A little later, we are sitting in the living room and Juice orders dinner. They eat but I don't. I can't. "Baby you need to eat. You haven't eaten all day." Koz says. "I'm just not hungry." I tell him. I get up and walk to the back deck to get some air. I sit out there for a little while when the door opens. Thinking it's Koz or Juice, I don't speak. I look over as he sits down and see that it's Tig. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey Unc." I say. "Talk to me." He says. "Just can't get it through their heads that they don't need me here. I left and they came after me." I tell him. "I know but they didn't tell me why you left." he says. "Couple of croweaters talking about how they can't figure out why they're with my fat ass and how they're going to take them from me so I figured I'd save them the trouble of straying again." I tell him. "Shit. Listen to me Doll. Those men love you. If you asked Hap, he'd be with you too. Those men love you. I know they all messed up but baby they don't want anyone but you. Period." he tells me. "That's what they say but, Unc, I can't handle them leaving again. I know they don't want to be seen with my fat ass." I say as I start to sob again. "Stop that shit right now. You ain't fat. They ain't leaving and you ain't either. That's not the Princess I helped raise. Get your ass up. Dry your face and get to the fucking clubhouse and put those whores in their place. Those are your Old Men. You're their Old Lady. Get your ass together and show those bitches they don't fuck with the Goddamned Princess." he tells me. That was what I needed. I stand up, hug Tig and say "Thank you Uncle Tiggy. I love you." I tell him and he hugs me and says "Love you too kid."

I get up and walk back into the house and to the bedroom. Walking into the closet, I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and my black heeled boots. I pull my hair into a ponytail and do my makeup light like I always do. Walking out to the living room, I see Juice and Koz smile at me. "Let's go school some whores." I say. A few minutes later, we pull up to the clubhouse on the back of Juice's bike and I walk into the clubhouse with them behind me. Walking up to one of the whores I heard talking, I grab her hair and slam her face into the bar, busting her nose and mouth. She falls to the floor. The other one that was talking, sees me coming and goes to run but Tig grabs her and holds her. I grab her by the throat and say "I heard what you and your friend said about taking my men. You stay the fuck away from my men. You hear me? Koz, Juice and Happy are all off limits. I find out you even look at any of them and I'll slit your fucking throat and gut you like a Goddamned deer. You understand me?" I ask. She nods and runs off. Her friend gets up and I look at her and say "You understand?" She nods and her friend helps her out the door.

I walk over to the bar and step behind to get a bottle of Jack. Pouring a shot, I down it. Pouring one more, I down it. The three of them walk over and I say "I don't give a shit. All three of you are mine. I don't care if it's Old Man or best friend. I'm not playing this shit anymore. Fucking whores better stay in their fucking place." I say as I down yet another shot. Koz walks over to take the bottle from me and I pull away from him. "Don't. I need this." I tell him and he backs off. Sarah walks over and says "Can we talk?" I nod and we walk outside. "Look, I know you and Happy have a past. But you have Koz and Juice and…" she starts and I stop her. "Happy is my best friend. Nothing more. I love the two I'm with and I will always love Happy but it's not like that anymore. He's the one person other than Koz and Juice that knows how fucked up my mind is. It's like he's my voice of reason sometimes. I ain't trying to come between you two. Don't worry about that shit. You're good for him. He's good for you. The reason I included him in that is because I don't want you to have to deal with the shit I have. Take care of him. Because you are the one he's given his crow to. You're the one he wants." I tell her. "I know he didn't hesitate to come running when you left." she tells me looking down at her hands. "The reason he came running is because the last time that I went through this, I took off and wanted to die. He was the only one that could talk me down. That's why he showed up. He's my best friend and he tells me what I need to hear. You don't have to worry Sarah. He's yours. Only yours. I just didn't want those whores making him the target next." I tell her. "Thanks. But if you need anything. You know you can talk to me right?" she asks. "Thanks. I appreciate that." I tell her. We see the three of them walk out and Happy goes right to Sarah, kissing her hard. Koz and Juice walk over and Koz asks "You good?" I look at him and say "Not where I need to be but I'll get there."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Happy kisses my cheek and him and Sarah walk into the clubhouse. Koz and Juice are sitting next to me on the top of the table and Koz asks "What made you flip your switch?" I look at him and say "Uncle Tig just reminded me that I'm the fucking Princess and I needed to start acting like it." I tell them. "Welcome back Princess." Juice says before kissing my temple. We sit out there a little longer and I see those same whores tending to each other's wounds but still watching me. I shake my head and take another pull from the bottle. I feel Juice put his hand on one thigh while Koz puts his hand on my other thigh. I take yet another pull from the bottle. Taking a minute to calm down a little more, I say "I'm sorry guys. I'm not where I need to be but I'll get there." Koz squeezes my thigh and says "We're not going anywhere babe." I lean forward and get lost in my thoughts. They can't have a fat Old Lady. Guess I'll have to change that.

The next morning, we head home. I make breakfast once we are there and get the guys plates fixed. "You need to eat babe." Juice says. "I'm okay. I'll eat later." I tell him. "I move to the bedroom to get my things unpacked and Koz walks into the room. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm fine baby. Just not hungry." I tell him as I move to put my things away. He shakes his head and walks back to the kitchen. After they are done, I start cleaning the kitchen while they sit in the living room with beers. I get done with cleaning up and sit on the couch between them and just watch the movie they had one. Juice pulls me into him and I lean into him but that's about it. I don't snuggle in like I used to. He looks down at me and asks "You okay?" I just nod my head and say "I'm just still working through some shit. I'm okay." I tell him and snuggle into him.

That night, we head to bed and I head to the shower. I lock the door behind me so that they can't get in. I don't want them to see me. After my shower, I get into bed and feel Juice run his fingers under the hem of my shirt and I lace my fingers with his and pull them away from my stomach. Koz starts kissing down my neck and I lean up and over him and turn off the lights so they can't see me. I finally let them undress me and make love to me but once we reach our release, I say "I'm gonna get something to drink." before getting up and dressed quickly before heading to the kitchen for a drink of water. Standing at the counter, I am lost in my own thoughts. Juice stands behind me and has his hands on the counter on each side of me. "Talk to me baby. What's going on?" he asks softly. "I just need to get my head right." I tell him as I fight off the tears. "You have no clue how beautiful you are." he says and I start to sob. He tries to pull me closer and I pull away. Walking out to the back deck, I sit down and they both follow me out and sit beside me. "Baby, please tell us how to help you." Juice pleads. "Nothing you can do. I have to work this shit out myself." I tell him. "Baby, you don't want us to see you do you?" Koz asks and I shake my head no. "Baby, you are so fucking sexy. Why can't you see that?" Koz asks and I just shake my head as more tears fall. "I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch." I tell them as I get up and walk back into the house.

The next morning, I get up off the couch, still having not slept, and start breakfast. Once it's done, I go to the bedroom and wake the guys up, making sure I don't stay close long enough for one of them to touch me. I get their plates fixed and get my coffee and head to the back deck while they eat. Koz steps out "You need to eat. You didn't eat anything yesterday." he says. "I'm fine." I tell him. "No you ain't. You need to eat." he tells me and I just shake my head and he leaves me be.

The guys leave for work and I'm still sitting on the deck when the door opens. Thinking it's one of the guys I say "I'm fine." I hear his voice and my head snaps around. "Daddy?" I ask. I stand up and hug him. He pulls me closer and when I pull away, he asks "What's been going on? Koz called me and said you ain't been right." I look at my hands and say "I just can't get my head right. No matter how hard I try I can't get that shit out of my head. Daddy, they all strayed before. I just don't want to be around when they do it again. I packed my things and left and they came for me and made me come back." I tell him. "Do you want to be with them?" he asks. "I do but…" I start. "Do you want to be with them?" he asks again. "Yes." I say simply. "Then that's all you need to concentrate on. Don't think I don't know you haven't been eating and you're shying away from them. They ain't going anywhere. Neither is Happy. Shit. That little girl he's with, you honestly think that's gonna last? He still loves you too Sweetheart." he tells me. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore." I tell him, looking at my hands. He stands up and says "You listen to me. You're the fucking Princess. You rule this shit. Every man with a Reaper would drop anything to do what you need. I raised you better than this. You are beautiful, caring and smart as fuck. Get your head out of your ass and be with your men. They ain't going anywhere and if I find out your skipping meals again, I'll come back and it won't be for a talk next time. I will beat your ass just like I did when you were a kid. You hear me?" he says. "I hear you Daddy. Thank you." I tell him. Hugging him close I say "I just needed me Daddy."

That evening, the guys come in and I have dinner ready. I fix their plates and then fix mine and sit down to eat. "You feeling better Princess?" Juice asks. "Yeah. I think I just needed my Daddy to kick my ass back into place. I promise I'll get there okay. Just be patient with me." I tell them and they both nod before kissing me softly. That night when we go to bed, they start making love to me and I don't turn off the lights and I don't shy away. I will get back to where I need to be.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It's been a couple of days since my visit and talk with Daddy and I am feeling better. I keep telling myself what my dad said about them not going anywhere and to get my head out of my ass. I just have to trust that they won't stray again. Walking into the clubhouse, Koz is sitting at the bar and I don't see Juice. "Hey Princess." he says as he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Hey. Where's Juice?" I ask. "Dorm." he says and I look at him. "Working on some shit for the club. He should be out shortly." he tells me, knowing where my mind went. I lay my head against Koz and he runs his fingers up and down my side. A little later, Juice comes out and walks to Jax to give him the info he asked for before walking over to the bar. Pulling me from Koz, he kisses me softly and says "Hey baby." I smile softly and say "Hey." I sit back on the barstool between both of them and the prospect hands me another beer. Getting up to go to the bathroom, I walk out and back to the main room to see one of the croweaters that gave me issues, pushing up on Juice. I don't say a word. I walk over and grab Juice's gun from his kutte and put it to her head. "Take your hands off what's mine or I'll fill your nasty head with lead. You'd hate to see why they call me the Goddamned Princess." I tell her pulling the hammer back. "Please don't. I won't do it again." she tells me, pleading with me. I release the hammer and take a step back. Jax steps up and says "Get out of here. Don't show your face here again." She nods and takes off out the door. Juice takes his gun from me and turns me to face him. Looking into my eyes, I tell him "I'm good baby. Just reminding them of my place." I tell him. Koz walks over and I look at him and say "You two need to take your Old Lady to bed. Now."

As we enter the dorm, Koz locks the door and I back away to the bed. I start to undress and so do they. I take off my shirt and pants and that leaves me in a shear black bra and black lace crotchless panties. "Holy fucking hell." Koz says. "Fucking shit." Juice says. "You like?" I ask. "Fuck yeah." Juice says. For the first time in awhile, I feel sexy and wanted. I lay back on the bed and they start to attack me. Kissing every part of my body and showing me how much they love me and want me. After finding my release, repeatedly, they find theirs and we drift off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the guys get up and head to the main room, letting me sleep. Sitting at the bar, drinking coffee, Happy walks over. "Morning." he says. "Morning." they say back. "How's the princess?" he asks. "Okay I think." Juice says. "What the hell was that last night?" Happy asks. "Shit man. I don't know. It's like after Lee came to talk to her, something flipped. Like she's getting better." Koz says. "I've never seen her like that before." Happy says. "Yeah. Me either." Juice and Koz say. I walk out, hearing them and say "Maybe I'm just tired of whores forgetting who the Princess is." as I walk up and kiss both my men and kiss Happy on the cheek. "Guys, I promise. I'm okay. After talking to Daddy, I realized he was right. Instead of pushing you guys away, I realized you guys aren't going anywhere and started protecting what's mine." I tell them, standing between Juice's legs with his hand going immediately to my hip. The guys look at each other and take me at my word. I turn facing Juice and tell him and Koz "I have to head to the office today." They nod and say "We'll be by later to check on you." Koz says. I look at Happy and say "Have Sarah come by. I might have a job for her." I tell him and he nods.

Walking into the office, Marci walks up and greets me. "Hey Maci. How's it going?" she asks. "Good. Thanks for handling things these last couple weeks. Had so much shit I needed to deal with." I tell her. "Don't sweat it. Glad you're back. You good?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm good. Got a visit from my dad and it was just what I needed." I tell her. We head into my office and she says "Now, let me fill you in on what you've missed." She sits and starts telling me about the clients that have been in and out of our doors.

A little later, Sarah walks in. "Happy said you wanted me to drop by?" she asks. "Yeah. I need a new assistant. You up for the job?" I ask her. "Yeah. When can I start?" she asks. "Now." I tell her and she smiles. After filling her in on her job and pay, she sends Happy a text and we get started. At the end of the day, we both head to the clubhouse and when we walk in the door, our three men are at the pool table. We get beers at the bar and walk over. Koz pulls me to him and Juice leans over and kisses me softly. "How was work?" Juice asks. "Good. Sarah helped out a lot being there." I tell him. "Good. Feel good being back?" Koz asks. "Oh yeah. It did." I tell him. We spend the rest of the night hanging out before the three of us head to the dorm to crash. I snuggle between my men and doze off feeling Juice's breath one the back of my neck with his fingers rubbing up and down my hip softly and Koz holding my hand to his chest with our fingers laced together. God I love these two men.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Waking up the next morning, I head out for coffee, letting the guys sleep. I see Jax walk in and he says "Can you get your Old Men up? Church in twenty." he says. "Will do." I say. I get two cups of coffee for them and head to the dorm. Walking in, I put the coffee cups on the nightstands and kiss Juice and tell him "Gotta get up. Church in twenty." he kisses me softly before taking his coffee and heading to the shower. Kissing Koz, he opens his eyes and I say "Church in twenty baby." He kisses me again and pulls me close as he takes a drink of his coffee. I see him look at me and I can tell what he's thinking. "Baby, I am seriously okay. I just needed my Daddy to kick my ass back into place. Thank you for calling him by the way." I tell him. "You're welcome Princess. We just wanted our Old Lady back." he says. Juice walks out of the bathroom, showered and dressed and I look at him and ask "You think we could get Hap to do some ink today?" They look at me and I say "I want to get a Princess crown on my wrist to remind me who I am." I tell them and Koz says "I'll ask after church."

After church is done, the guys come out and I see Koz talking to Happy. He nods and we all head back to our dorm. "What are you wanting Princess?" he asks. "I want a Princess crown on my wrist reminding me of who I am." I tell him. He takes a few minutes and draws it out and it's a crown with the anarchy symbol incorporated in it and the work SOA Princess wrapped around it. "That's perfect Hap." I say. He takes my wrist and starts the tattoo. An hour later, he's done and it's perfect. Walking out to the main room, Jax walks up and asks what's on my wrist. When I show him he hugs me and asks "This mean we have our old Maci back?" I nod and he smiles wide. We sit around for awhile before the guys have to be in the garage and Sarah and I head to the office.

Sitting outside on one of the tables, a car pulls up. A woman gets out and she's barely dressed. Looking, I see it's Rita. All three guys walk up behind me as I stand there to meet her. "What do you want?" I ask. "Not that it's your business but I came for Koz." she says. "He's no longer available." I tell her. "You took him back?" she asks laughing. "Yeah. I did. Now you need to get back in your car and go." I tell her. "Honey, I took him from you once, you think I can't take him again?" she asks. "Well, things have changed." I tell her. "Not that much. Isn't that right Kozi?" she asks, looking at him. "What are you talking about?" I ask. I look at Koz and see him glaring at her. "You fuck her? Again?" I ask. He won't look at me. I turn to him and ask "You fuck her?" He looks at me and says "No." She speaks up and says "No but he let me suck him off plenty." I look at him and he looks at the ground. I just walk away. How could I have been so stupid? I'm done. I'm not hurt this time. I'm pissed. Juice follows me and says "Hey." as he grabs my arm. I spin around to look at him and he sees I'm pissed. "Put her in the fucking ring." I say. Tig hears me and tosses her in the ring. I get in behind her and start wailing on her. She's on the mat, knocked out, and I get out and look at Koz and say "She can have you. Get your shit out of our house." before walking away. I walk off the lot and down the road. Juice follows me and when he grabs me I say "Don't. Just get him out of the house." I tell him. "Baby, you need to take a breath." he says. I look at him and my chest tightens. I stop and start rubbing my chest. Shit. I collapse when Juice catches me.

I wake up a little later with Tig on one side of my hospital bed and Juice on the other. "Juice." I say and they both look up. "Hey baby." he says. "What happened?" I ask. "Doctor said your heart rhythm was off. Like your heart skipped too many beats." Tig says. "You're okay now. They want to keep you for a few days though." Juice tells me. "Okay." I say. "We found out some things while you were out." Tig tells me. "What?" I ask. "Koz did let that gash blow him but it was the week before you two got together and he thought you would be mad that he went to her." Tig tells me. "So this wasn't while we were together?" I ask. "No, she wanted you to think it was. Koz and Happy took care of her." Tig tells me. "Is he here?" I ask. Juice nods. Tig leaves to get Koz and when he walks in, Juice says "I'll be outside." Kissing me softly he walks out the door. "Come here." I tell him. He walks over but doesn't sit down. "Sit down please." I say and he does. I take his hand and tell him "Look at me please." He looks at me and I ask "Was it when while we've been together?" He looks me in the eyes and says "It was about a week before I tried to OD." I sit up a little more and ask "Why didn't you tell me?" He sighs and says "I didn't think you would believe me." I pull him close and kiss him softly and say "I would have at least heard you out. From here out, I need to know these things. Even if you think I'll get mad." I tell him and he nods. "Are we okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. We're okay. Can you get Juice?" I ask and he walks to the door. "Are we all okay?" Juice asks. "Yeah baby. We're all okay. But from here out, none of you keep shit from me, even if you think I'll get mad." I tell them and they agree.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A few days later, I am released to go home. Walking into the house, I go to the kitchen to get a water and out to the back deck. Sitting on the steps, the guys let me sit a minute before walking out and sitting on each side of me. "What are you thinking?" Juice asks. I look at him and Koz and say "Just taking in the fresh air and the sunshine." I take their hands and say "I'm okay. I promise." I look at the yard and say "There's enough room here to expand this deck and add a hot tub." They look at me and Koz asks "That what you want?" I nod. "We'll get it done." Juice says. "I think having one will give me a place to relax a little and not be so stressed out." I tell them. "Sounds like a great idea." Koz says.

A week later, the deck is expanded and the hot tub is up and running. It's just me, Juice, Koz, Happy and Sarah all drinking beers and wine and enjoying the hot tub. I look at Happy and he's kissing Sarah softly and I can't help but smile. Juice leans over and says "He looks happy doesn't he?" I nod and lay my head on his shoulder. I take Koz's hand and he squeezes. Things could not be better.

Six months later, things are still great. My practice is going strong and Sarah is not only still working for me but going to school to become a therapist. Her and Happy are married and have their first child on the way. As for me and my men, Koz and I didn't work out as a couple but we are still best friends just like me and Happy and he's actually seeing Marci that works for me, with my blessing of course. Juice and I got married and like Sarah, we have our first child on the way. Life could not get better and I realized that I am not just a princess.


End file.
